A Beach Palace
by SamuraiFlash344
Summary: In the year X777, Natsu Dragneel had just started his journey to search for his father. On the way, he crashed into a certain tower that houses multiple slaves. After knocking a couple guards lights out for cutting out a redhead's eye, he asks for her to accompany him on his journey, to which she agreed. These two souls that found each other will soon be bound by fate and love.
1. Prologue

**A Beach Palace 1**

 **In the year X777, Natsu Dragneel had just started his journey to search for his father. On the way, he crashed into a certain tower that houses multiple slaves. After knocking a couple guards lights out for cutting out a certain redhead's eye, he asks for her to accompany him on his journey, to which she agreed. These two souls that found each other will soon be bound by fate and love.**

•••

"You think she learned her lesson?"

"Definitely. Now she'll just be a good girl; like she should've been in the first place!"

This was the true, definition of hell. Hell wasn't decorated by flames or ruled by a red man with horns named Satan. No. Hell was this. She was experiencing it.

Hell is forcing others to do you're bidding and torturing them if they don't. Hell is witnessing the people you grew fond and close to over the get severed of limbs or of their life. Hell is the intensity of the pain when you feel your eye ripped out of its socket. Hell is feeling weak. As if you couldn't help at all, even if you tried. Being too scared to help, but trying anyway and paying the consequences. Hell is the cynical, vile Zeref worshippers that would sacrifice countless lives, only to revive one and send the rest to, the so called 'Heaven'. Hell is...

The Tower of Heaven.

She refuses to show weakness in front of them, not letting one of them see her tears that were threatening to spill. She knows their falling, but before they could splash...

* _Boom!_

Smoke filled the air as the Zeref worshippers flew back slightly, not prepared for the sudden explosion. They waited, thinking it was the government sending missiles and attempting to blow the creation they spent years on building to pieces. When the smoke cleared, there stood...

A pink headed boy.

The boy looked dizzy, as if he were spinning in circles. His vision cleared as he sat up, attempting to stand.

She looked at him through her good- only eye. He looked odd. Well, odd to someone like her at least. He was wearing a regular red sweater, yellow shorts, brown shoes and a scaly scarf, wrapped around his neck. His spiky pink hair going in all sorts of directions. Onyx eyes that, unexplainably, shone bright. Who was this boy?

"Arrhgh! Why did I spin like that?" He spoke, spitting out dirt and dusting his clothes. He looked up toward the men, preparing him to ask a question. "Hey you! Have you seen a Fire Dragon anywh-"

He stopped when he saw her through the corner of his eye. He studied her from head to toe. Staring at her toes a bit longer than others, he made his way up until their eyes connected.

He backed a bit at seeing just a hole where the eye is originally supposed to be. He saw the look in her eye. Pain. Agony. It told- it begged him to help.

Next thing he saw was pure undefined rage.

"HEY!" He yelled at the guards, who still stared at him in shock. "WHO DID THIS?!" Flames coated his body making the guards and girls eyes widen. She stared at him, shocked out of her mind.

 _'He's using magic!'_

The once shocked guards now stood up to the kid. "Where the hell you come from runt?" The fat one asked. "Oh well, well fix the hole later. Right now, we gotta take care of you just like we did to her!"

They ran toward him now and all he did was stand there, making the girl scream. "No! Stop it!"

They were just a few feet apart by now when, the skinnier one, said. "Hey when were done with him, wanna show the girl some more pain?"

The pinkettes blood boiled.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR**!"

Before they guards could react, a giant torrent of flames raced at them. They scream and shouted, "The hell is that kid?!" and, "Monster!" before the flames swallowed them and spat them out, throwing them into a wall.

He still had a bloodthirsty look in his eyes, one she had never seen before. She wasn't frightened by them, it's truly the opposite. Finally, someone to help them. Someone to destroy this filthy, in humane place they call a tower.

He turned to her, hoping she wasn't burned by his flames. They were hot. Hotter than any fire she had felt. His eyes calmed, aware that he had caused a mess but that didn't stop him from anything. He jogged over to her and burned the cuffs on her wrist.

"Are you okay?" He asked sweetly, being gentle with her. It surprised her. Seeing how he had completely taken out two of the guards with, what seemed like, the intent to kill in his eyes just a moment ago and now; he's treating her as if she's fragile. Though, to be honest, she is at the moment.

"Erza!" A voice called out to her from the corridor. An azure-haired boy walked in, eyes quickly landing on her and rushing to her side. He took a look around, quickly noticing two guards unconscious on the floor, surprising him greatly.

"Erza? Did you.."

She shook her head and looked toward the boy who did do it. "H-he did."

The bluenette looked toward the pinkette other, eyes widened. "Who are you?"

The boy didn't smile but perked his head up instead. "Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. I came here to ask if they saw my dad around but instead...well I kinda looked at her and...I went berserk."

The other boy registered this and nodded. "I see. I'm Jellal Fernandez. I thank you for helping Erza." He looked toward the girl. "Come on Erza. I'm gonna get you out of here." His eyes scanned her body, searching for any cuts and wounds before they landed on her face. His eyes widened. "Your-you're eye!"

Natsu glared at the ground. "I came too late." He muttered to himself.

"They've gone too far now! What did you do to deserve this?!" Jellal screamed. "What did any of us do?!"

"J-Jellal." Erza whispered, believing it's a hallucination.

Despite the situation, Jellal smiled. "That's right! I'm here now."

"How will we get out?"

Natsu stood in the back, a narrow in his eyes, fist ablaze. "Don't worry about that. I'll help you guys."

•••

Natsu led the way through a corridor that once stood many guards standing in their way. The pinkette took care of them with a single breath attack, again, surprising the blue-haired boy. He knew people could summon magic from their fingertips but they could breathe it out too? Or maybe he's just special, unique. Jellal did have a weapon, just in case someone managed to pass Natsu.

"No turning back now Erza. We have to fight." He muttered to her determinedly.

"We have to fight." She repeated. Then, four magic circles surrounded the three. Out came **Magic Soldiers** that were ordered to capture the revolters.

"Don't worry! I'll get them!" Natsu yelled, charging for the one in front of him. He didn't sense the attack that was coming from behind though.

"Natsu!"

•••

When Natsu awoke, he noticed there were kids, who looked around his age, standing around him. One of the kids, one with black hair, even grabbed a stick and started poking him with it, as if he was a dead body.

"Ah! Oi! What the big idea!" He stood, obviously not liking the way they crowded around him.

"Holy crap!" A taller boy exclaimed. "How did you get in here?!"

Natsu leaned against a wall, confused, and tried to stretch his arms but was unable to thanks to the Magic Preventing cuffs on his wrist. "Aw man! Why'd they out these on?!" The taller boy grew angry.

"Hey! I asked you somethin', so answer me!"

Natsu ignored the boy again and started to pick his ear with his pinky. Memories of what happened just happened minutes ago reigned on him as he frantically searched around the cell to look for somebody. "Where is she?!"

"Where is who?"

"Erza!" It was his lucky day. Natsu's not really good with names, so he was fortunate to remember.

The people in the cell all looked in the middle of the room, which was where the redhead was, sitting on her knees, with her bangs shadowing her eyes.

"Hey, where's Jellal?" The taller one asked yet another question. An old man, with a rather strange looking insignia on his back, shook his head at the boy's question. He looked rather pale. He looked skinny to the point where people might have thought he might die from famine. A long, bushy white beard going down his chin. "Don't upset her anymore. She probably been through a lot in there already."

Natsu's eyes turned into slits. 'You don't know the half of it.'

A little blonde boy had streaks of endless tears running down his cheeks, originating from his blue eyes. Guilt. He was Guilty and he knew he couldn't handle it anymore. "I can't take it!"

The other kids tried to calm him but to no avail. The old man bent down to his level and gave him a calming embrace. "There's no need to cry Sho."

The only guard in the room smashed his staff on the ground. "Shut it you little- AHH!"

He received a devastating uppercut from the pinkette, sending him crashing to the ground, not yet alerting the other guards around them. He tried to stand but was immediately pushed back down when he felt weight on his chest. He looked up, seeing some weird bright light for a moment, and saw Natsu's glare at him. It made him quiver in fear. He didn't look human, oh no, he looked like a rampaging beast. A monster. A...

"Dragon!" He screamed before he was knocked out, curtsy of the pinkette smashing his head into the ground.

The kids, besides Erza, looked astounded then began to shake as well when he turned toward them. His eyes didn't look so human and judging by his teeth, which most of them were fangs, he wasn't.

"You can't let them do this to you! You can't let them treat you like scum, cause you're not! You don't deserve this! None of you do!" His speech began to alert other guards. Out of another short moment of anger, he ripped the cuffs off his wrist, surprising everyone in the room. "You have to fight! Fight for your freedom! Fight to live! Fight for your friends!"

That made Erza's eyes widen.

More guards entered the room but were quickly blown away. Slaves outside the cell stood there gaping, amazed at what they saw.

Erza swung the shovel at the guard, furthermore surprising everyone in the room. "He's right! Find a weapon! We can't escape and I know they're not going to set us free! So if we want out of here; we have to fight! For our freedom!"

Prisoners from every floor and cell cheered as the revolt began.

•••

Fighting took place everywhere. It was a huge brawl, but for your lives.

Natsu liked fighting. He fought with his dad all the time before he left. It's something he wants to do forever.

He loves to fight, but it's different when countless lives are at stake.

At one point, Natsu had passed another by. Brownish-reddish hair, brown eyes and a purple snake on his shoulder. They eyed each other, thinking they smelt familiar before going back to fighting.

"If they can't use magic, I won't use mine!" Natsu said to himself, before finding the nearest guard and kicking the crap out of them.

During the time this was happening, Jellal Fernandez was being tortured. And at the same time, Zeref contacted him.

•••

"We have to free everyone in Sector-8 today! Let's go; we can do it!"

"That's impossible! There's way too many guards!" Simon tried to reason.

"If they get in our way I'll just burn them to ash!" Natsu said, lighting his body on fire.

"Even if you wanted to, you'll just get caught in the process." Rob started. "You're a pretty strong and talented wizard but even the best can't take on more than a couple hundred."

"Grr." Natsu growled, he didn't like it when he was told he couldn't.

"But we have to! It's the only way well be able to save Jellal!" Her eyes cascaded down slightly. Natsu felt sorry for her.

He didn't have any friends. He didn't know anyone to be friends with. Honestly, this is his first time seeing human. They didn't give him a good impression at first but now that he's with the other kids, it's being lifted.

"Sorry pal." Wally muttered to Simon, who only blushed and asked a question.

"Erza? Do- do you...you don't have a crush on Jellal, do you?"

Before she could answer, Natsu spoke. "Hey, I don't have any idea what you guys are talking about but I'm pretty sure it's not the right time!"

She looked toward the boy who helped her out. The boy who beat the guards to a pulp because they took her eye. A complete stranger. She is in his debt.

"Why would you even ask a question like that?!"

Simon shook his head. "Sorry. I wanted to make sure cause-"

* _Boom_

An explosion reached their ears as they saw the pinkette get engulfed by it. It was so sudden, so fast that they couldn't even react.

"NATSU!" Erza screamed, fearing that he had perished. The kids looked down, already thinking that their trump cards defeat would affect all of them. He helped them escape. They're eternally grateful for it.

"I-I don't think he-" Wally tried to say but was interrupted by a shout.

"Ah! God! These are disgusting!"

The flames vanished. Everyone gaped as they saw him munch on the fire. "No way..." Wally and Simon muttered in disbelief while Sho and Miliana did the same.

Erza dropped her sword in shock and relief. "You're okay..." She almost wanted to cry.

Natsu finished his food just in time to get ready for the next wave of guards. "I'm fine. We still have a way to go!"

They, slowly, recovered from the unnatural act and prepared themselves once more. Rob stared at the boy for some time before getting back to work himself.

 _ **'Dragon Slayer**_ _huh?'_

"Where the heck those explosions come from anyway?" Natsu asked.

"Look! Over there!" Milliana shouted in fear.

There flew hundreds of Magic Soldiers flying their way, scaring the younger ones twice as much as it did the older ones. They opened their mouth to shoot another round of fire. Natsu seem the red Magic Circles and grinned evilly.

"I'll get them!" He made fire come out from his feet, lifting him high into the air. " **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!** "

He took many of them with the attack but failed to see many behind him. Realizing he wouldn't go down with fire, they hammered him, sending him plummeting to the ground. "Oh no!" Sho feared he wouldn't get back up. He did though, on shaky legs. Erza screamed at the pinkette.

"Natsu stop! We have to work together!"

He stopped to think about what she said. Work together? He never worked with a human before. So he nodded his head and made his way over to her.

More rounds of explosion came, sending more people in oblivion. They all stood there wide eyed, scared beyond belief. Even Natsu, who was fighting for people he knew nothing about, quivered slightly.

"Stop! Don't give up! We have to fight to be free!" Erza shouted as people ran past her, begging for their lives to be spared. "Stop! Please..." She tripped as a rock fell on top of her, preventing her from moving. "...we have to save Jellal."

She felt the weight on her back move until it became nothing. She was picked up, bridal-style and moved just a few distances to where she formerly was.

"I gotcha. Don't worry." Natsu said as he lifted her down. Smoke cleared the air to see many more Magic Soldiers preparing for another attack. "Run Erza! Find Jellal!"

She screamed "NO!" refusing to leave her savior. He has done so much for her; she wouldn't let him leave her sight!

"I'll be fine! It's just fire!"

She knew that he could survive that, no matter how much it is. That's not why she refused to go though.

"When they figure out fire won't affect you, what then? They'll just come down here and rip you alive!"

He smirked. "Don't worry; nothing's happening to me today." He saw the soldiers prepare to fire another round of explosion. He grabbed her shoulders and attempted to forcefully push her away. "Go! Now!"

She didn't move.

The soldiers released the shot, making Natsu fear the worst. "Erza!"

They were shielded.

Rob stood there, arms and legs wide as he blocked the intense flame attack coming from the Magic Soldiers. The pink and redhead gaped at the man. The geezer, as Natsu would say.

"Grandpa Rob!" The chocolate eyed girl screamed in surprise. The man still stood there, eye kids closed as it looked like he just processed and registered the attack. "My magic may not be as strong as it once was, but it's still enough to protect my friends!" He glared. "I will not let you take the lives of the innocent!" He focused his power on the ground before flames spiked up. He sent them crashing into the soldiers, turning them into ash, surprising Natsu fully.

"Woah! Gramps is a **Fire Mage**?"

He fell on his knees shortly after that. He used more than enough of his magic power on turning the enemies into dust, and now he's paying the consequences for it. His skin began to crack.

"Don't end up like me Erza. You have so much potential; don't let it go to waste!"

"Grandpa..."

Guards came. Weapons were shot.

Rob shielded them all in his last breath.

"Your beautiful smile is what kept me going this whole time in this wretched place." He began to fall. "Hopefully, that boy will keep it on there." He turned to Natsu, who was didn't move a muscle-just stared wide eyed and turned back.

"You're hurt aren't you?"

"Your freedom lies within your heart child. Follow your heart, and your dream of becoming a wizard will come true!"

More weapons were shot. Magic engulfed his body.

Rob's body perished.

"GRANDPA!"

Natsu fell to his knees. "No way..."

Erza started at the Magic Preventing cuffs, which used to belong to the white haired, on the ground. Her mouth open and eyes wide.

Hell.

"Erza! Natsu! Come on we have to retreat!" Wally yelled, being supported by Simon, Sho and Milliana.

Erza dropped her head as she started sobbing. Her red hair cascaded down so her eyes were shielded. She crying didn't stop.

Natsu felt it.

The intense rise of Magical Power that was originating from Erza. She screamed as a huge, red magical circle appeared under her. The guard's jaws dropped as many items such as pitchforks, shovels and pickaxe's were floating until they were charged at them, knocking every single one of them out.

Many slaves surrounded them, astonished that she had beaten all the soldiers. Natsu still didn't move.

Igneel told him that human death is normal around the ages seventy-five plus. But he had also taught him that human life can end whenever and however. In a blink of an eye, it would be over. So if he was human, he could die at any moment too, right?

Igneel never told him that his life could _**end**_ though. (Cough Cough)

"I'm coming to save you Jellal!"

•••

"They're revolting!"

"What're we gonna do?!"

More guards tried to make their way outside were only stopped by two people.

Two very angry people.

Natsu sent a devastating roundhouse to the skinnier one while Erza knocked the other out with the but of her sword. When they finished beating the two guards up, Erza saw a familiar shade of blue with her peripheral vision. "Jellal!"

She ran over to the boy, Natsu following suite. "We've come to rescue you!" She took off his cuffs. "Everything's all right now. Okay? You're safe."

"Yeah! Everyone fought for their freedom, just like you wanted. Though, it costed it us..." Natsu added in, getting a sad nod from Erza. "But you won!"

"Come on! Were gonna meet Wally and the others. They found some boats so we can get out of here."

"Erza." Jellal said, staring at the one eyes girl. "There's no reason for you to leave the Tower. Because true freedom is right here with me."

"But I thought you wanted to get out of here too? This is our chance!" Erza told him. Natsu agreed.

"Yeah! You guys fought for it, so go get it!"

"Don't you see?" Jellal paused. "There's no freedom in this world."

"What?" Erza and Natsu breathed out.

"The fools who built this tower may not hold us prisoner anymore but you haven't experienced true freedom. That can only be found..." He paused, looking back between Natsu and Erza. "...Zeref's world!"

He ripped his shirt in pieces, moving closer to Erza at a speed that Natsu didn't like. "Now I know why they made us build this tower. They believed they could use it to resurrect Zeref. They claim to be such devout followers but they didn't even sense their god's presence here!" He moved away from Erza and made his way over to the guard on the ground. He grabbed his neck. "This tower belongs to me now. I'll finish its construction and bring Zeref back to life!" He used magic to send the guard into the air, smashing him onto the roof.

"What the hell!?" Natsu yelled.

"That's magic!" When did Jellal learn magic? The big guard tried running to escape but was, unfortunately, stopped and was pushed into the wall, creating a giant dent.

"Stop it you're hurting him Jellal!" Erza screamed.

"You're taking this way too far buddy!" Natsu tried to reason.

"So?" He tried to use more if his magic on the fat guard but was stopped when Erza grabbed his arm, preventing him from getting another shot in.

Jellal became slightly annoyed. "Why do you care? I thought you hated them?"

"I do but you're just being cruel!"

He yanked his arm back. "If you want to sense Zeref's presence; you have to focus on your hatred!" He focused his magic on the man once again before imploding him.

Erza gasped. Natsu became angry. "What the hell did you kill him for?!"

Jellal turned toward him with a sinister smirk. "You wouldn't understand pinky!"

He turned back to Erza. "I'm renaming this place the Tower of Heaven. You and I will stay here to finish its reconstruction."

Erza became slightly angry and confused at this. "Why would anybody do that when we have the chance to leave?!"

Jellal's eye turned red.

* _Boom_

He sent her flying through the walls until she landed in what seemed like a cave. Natsu grew angry at seeing her get blown away in second. Without thinking, he charged at him. " **Fire Dragon's** -".

He dodged the attack and blew Natsu back as well.

"Hey, you're pretty strong." He called down to him from his spot on the mine. "Too bad you're siding with her. We could build this place quicker with you."

Natsu didn't say a word.

"Fine. If you want to leave so badly, be my guest. But you'll go alone"

Erza picked herself up from the ground. "What do you mean?" He smirked.

"There's no way I could finish the towers construction by myself so I'm keeping the others here. With me." He chuckled a bit. "Don't worry, I promise I won't mistreat them. Everyone will be fed, clothed and will get plenty of rest in between their shifts."

Erza narrowed her eyes slightly. "They're not going to agree to that! They're just waiting for us to join them on the boat! You can't convince them!"

"Oh I won't have any problem convincing them. All in going to do is give them a purpose. Once they learn of the power of Zeref, they'll happily work to resurrect him!"

"None of them wouldn't want to become a sacrifice!"

"No matter. Zeref said sacrifices aren't necessary. He's such a benevolent god isn't he?"

"Jellal please...wake up!" Tears were brimming the redhead's eyes.

"I could ask the same of you!" He used his magic to grab the duo. They struggled to breathe as he brought them up. "I don't need you anymore, but since you helped take out the fools in my way, I'll let you live." He grinned evilly. "As for you..." He looked to Natsu, who was also struggling to get air. "You wanted to fight? I'll show you the power of Zeref!"

Erza orbs stretched and her mouth opened in protest. "No...Please! Let him come with me!"

Jellal thought about it. "Fine. He can go with you. But I have demands." He let Natsu go so he could breathe before grabbed him again and wrapped him in the darkness.

"I demand you two never tell anyone of this place. If the government found out about it I'll be in serious trouble. If word were to get out; I'll have no choice then to destroy the tower and everyone inside it. You're forbidden from ever coming back here! If either of you step one foot on this land, then I'll kill your friends." He crackled his knuckles. "I figure Sho would probably be the first to go."

Her eyes widened again. "No!"

"ONE FALSE MOVE AND YOUR FRIENDS WILL DIE! I'LL ENJOY TRUE FREEDOM WHILE YOU SUFFER! BURDENED BY YOUR GUILT!"

•••

When Natsu woke up, he found himself on the beach. Memories of what happened hours ago plagued his head as he balled his fist tightly _. 'Next time I see you; I'll make you pay.'_

He sat up, mind still foggy until he turned to his left to see Erza watching him. They stared at the other for moments before tear filled her vision. She rushed to him and hugged him, surprising him. Tears were soaking his sweater now but he didn't mind. He could dry himself after anyway.

"Thank you!" She squeaked out, though it sounded incoherent.

He didn't know what to do, so he just decided to hug her back. It was nice hearing the ocean. In that wretched tower all you heard was screams of pain.

He didn't know why but...he felt attached to this girl. Like she's the only thing that matters to him. He thinks he finally found a friend. He never wanted to leave her side. Maybe...

"Hey...Erza?" He called out gently, hoping not to scare her. She looked up to him, tears still cascading down her face.

"Do want to help me search for my dad?"

Despite what happened, despite the death and betrayal she just witnessed; she smiled.

"Yes."

•••

 **Awww hell yeah! Let's do it!**


	2. What Happens in Hargeon, Stays There

**A Beach Palace 2**

 **Thanks you for the reviews, favs and follows, really appreciate it! Hope you all liked the chapter! I plan on making most of the chapters 3.5k and above, just to let you all know.**

 **I made the red jacket/vest he wore on the first episode his normal attire. Don't know why.**

 **I realized (and some reviews told me) that I had some spelling errors, or I didn't add the correct letter to the word. I'm going to try and triple check all my work now, so don't worry about that.**

 **I'm going to be honest; The Macao (not the person) and the Everlue arcs kind of annoy me so I'm not adding them in. Besides, if I write those it'll take too long to see the Erza x Natsu.**

 **Ooo. Beware. I'm making Erza clingy. Really clingy. Clingy to the point where she drags Natsu with her wherever she goes. And you know clingy girls get jealous way to easily soo...Anyway...**

 **Read away my friends! (PS: wanna be friends?)**

 **In the year X777, Natsu Dragneel had just started his journey to search for his father. On the way, he crashed into a certain tower that houses multiple slaves. After knocking a couple guards lights out for cutting out a certain redheads eye, he ask for her to accompany him on his journey, to which she agreed. These two souls that found each other will soon be bound by fate and love.**

Speech:

 **The Mighty, Igneel!- Dragon/Monster/Demon Talking**

 _ **The Mighty, Igneel!- Dragon/Monster/Demon Thinking**_

 **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn! – Spells**

The Son of Igneel!- Human speech

 _The Son of Igneel!_ – Human thoughts

X776

 **"Natsu."**

The little boy fell asleep under the red, majestic beast, keeping warmth in him; even though he didn't need it. They're both practically fire. Well, control fire to be more exact.

Besides that, the little pinkette was nuzzling himself deeper into his scales. The boy holds so much unpredictable power- unbeknownst to himself though. The probable outcome that his evil power will never show helps Igneel, emotionally. He has the power of **him** but the heart of himself and it is as big as ever.

He looked down towards his sleeping son once more.

 **"Natsu. My little one. My happiness. My joy. My life. My...son."**

He watched as the boy snuggled deeper into him.

 **"No matter how much evil and destructive power you contain; you will always be my son. I do not care if you shall be obtained into the darkness or light, as long as you do what you think is right. Even if you don't, you will still be my son. Natsu Dragneel, brother of Zeref and...and son of Igneel."** Igneel lightly tapped the markings on his upper right shoulder blade. **"Natsu Dragneel, Fire Dragon Prince and Dragon Prince. Once I destroy that rotten scum Acnologia, we will prevail and claim what's rightfully ours!"**

Metalicana would not approve. He would have a downright tantrum.

Grandeeney would be okay with it; as long as she steals the place as queen. No romantic connections with the king though, of course.

Igneel would not let that happen.

He felt his boy smile in his sleep and since his smiles are contagious...

 **"But for now we shall rest because even the mighty Igneel and his child deserve it!"**

Natsu subconsciously nodded his head and almost pumped his fist forward.

 **"Natsu Dragneel. The best thing that has ever happened to me."**

The wind started to blow fiercely but the dragon didn't mind. He had one last thing on his head.

" **Erza Scarlet...I hope you do my boy well and vice-versa. I'll be watching.** " He let out a deep chuckle. His son shifted in his sleep, mumbling incoherently that only a dragon could hear but what he did hear without using his hearing was a simple message.

"Goodnight dad."

 **"Goodnight my son."**

•••

 _Fairy Tail Opening 1_

•••

X784

"Natsu! We finally made it! Were in Hargeon!"

A blue feline yelled to his pink haired companion, who was face down in a train compartment, not looking so- you know what? You can't see his face but by the way he's groaning, you can tell he isn't doing so hot. Plus, being pestered by the cat to get up while still on the moving death trap- his words- will make anyone little bit more annoyed.

The train operator sweat dropped. It wasn't every day you see a talking cat and a pink haired kid on a train. Though that surprised him, he was even more bewildered when he noticed the kid wasn't making his way to move. He literally stoo- laid there.

"Is he alright?"

The cat turned toward the operator with great speed. "He's alright! This happens all the time when we travel!"

The pinkette growled and whimpered at the same time, as if that's possible. "Never again will I ride this stupid train!" Out of nowhere, his cheeks puffed out and his eyes were no longer visible, only the whites.

"Come on Natsu! If our information's correct then we should find that Salamander somewhere here!" The cat informed the pinkette that we now know; goes by the name of Natsu, who was leaning out of the train window. He was carrying bag on his back which made his chest hurt since he was leaning over it and the added additional weight. "Let's go!"

"J-just hold on, would ya'? Natsu managed to splutter out.

The sound of coal being thrown in the fireplace was heard and the sound of the train 'chooing' was even louder in Natsu's ears. He panicked and tried to squirm his way out of the train but it was too late. His screams of agony had gotten the cats attention and he spotted Natsu...in the train, which was leaving.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"Uh-oh. There goes Natsu."

 **The Fairy Tail**

"What!?" A blonde squeaked out. Her brown eyes sparkled and her shoulder-length blonde hair was kept in a tail by a blue ribbon. Her outfit consisted of a white zip up collared shirt with blue trimming and she wore a small blue skirt and a brown belt with a pair of black boots on her feet. "Did you say there is only one magic shop in this whole town?"

"Sorry little lady. The folk her are more fishing than magic folk. Most people in this town don't even know how to use magic. This shop could be called a passing through wizard shop." An old shop keeper told her.

The girl let out an exasperated sigh. "I came all the way here for nothing." The shop keeper noticed her pouting and since he didn't want to lose any business...again... he decided to show her some of the "new" toys.

He pulled out a " **Colors** " magic good and explained that the young girls love it. "It lets you change the color of your clothes anytime you want!" He showed off how his clothes changed from a dirty yellow to purple with a rather...unique show.

"I already have one of those. I just some **Gate Keys**." She turned away, looking around the store. Her eyes landed on a silver key that had a picture of... A miniature version of Frosty The Snowman?

Weird.

"A little Doggie!" She shouted and got the shop keepers attention.

"It's not really powerful you see. "I know but I really _really_ want it!"

"How much?!"

"Twenty-thousand jewel!"

It got quiet. Fast.

She creeped up closer to him but he didn't notice it. That or he was a perv. Either way. "Excuse me but how much you say?"

"I said Twenty-thousand jewel!" She sweat dropped.

It got quiet again. Faster.

She sat up on the counter and put her hand behind her head, her keys fleeing, striking a pose."Ah, come on now Mister; how much is it really worth? Surely, you can cut me a deal!" She winked at him, not exactly knowing what to do afterwards. You can tell that her seduction skills suck, especially if she's trying to seduce an old man.

•••

"Tch, only a thousand jewel!" The blonde spoke angrily as she stomped off. "Stupid old bat must be blind! It worked every other time, why must he be different? There goes my pride...and sex appeal."

She stopped her stomping when she heard probably over a hundred fan girls screaming.

"Are you serious, he's really here?" The blonde turned around to see two girls squealing and making their way down stairs.

"SALAMANDER!"

Then, the blonde gasped in delight. "The wizard that uses fire magic that doesn't come from stores?! He's here?" She questioned. "Why would he be in a ragged up place like this?"

•••

"Aw god. That was terrible. Riding that stupid thing on wheels twice."

"You gotta get over that motion sickness."

Natsu Dragneel has grown quite a bit over the years. Now a man of slightly above average height. He wore a red jacket-like vest with white trimmings. White and black trousers along with a pair of sandals adorned his lower body. Scarf still wrapped around his neck and his pink hair just as spiky as it was all those years ago.

His cat partner was an unusual shade of blue, for a cat at least. His belly and the end of his tail were snow white. He also had a green bow tie on his neck.

"Hey Happy?" Natsu questioned his blue friend. "This Salamander has to be Igneel, right?"

"Well, I sure hope it is. The only Fire Dragon I ever heard of is Igneel. Besides, once **she** figures out we left for a mission without her, were dead. Well, you're dead; I'll be safe and sound! So you risked your life for nothing if he's not here! To add on to it, you're in trouble already, so you're only gonna make her even more angry if she catches you!"

Natsu glared at his friend. "Hey no fair! Wait a minute." Natsu put his finger on his chin as they continued to trudge through the alleyway. "We both helped raise you, so that's not f-"

"SALAMANDER!" "HES SO DREAMY!" "AND HOT TOO!"

Natsu and Happy stared at the group of fan girls ahead in shock. "Salamander?" They broke off into a sprint.

"Speak of the devil; it's our lucky day, huh little buddy?"

"Aye!"

•••

The blonde girl from earlier was currently apart of the section of screaming fan girls that Natsu and Happy recently heard. Though she was there, she wasn't screaming and she wanted to know why. Why wouldn't she scream like the rest of them? Well, maybe she would have if she could figure out why her heart was beating so fast.

"You ladies are amazing! Coming all the way here just to see me?!" 'Salamander' took a glance at the blonde with keys and she was embedded joy. Letting her see his tattoo on the right side of his face and the same side of his dark blue hair and brown eyes.

She felt like her heart was going to combust in a million pieces with glitter popping out, with them going to find the nearest canvas and create a master piece, done by Pablo Picasso himself; about 'Salamander' and herself playing with their two kids, Jeremy and Remy at their summer home in Hawaii.

Yeah.

"IGNEEL! IGNEEL YOU BASTARD IT'S ME!"

A pinkette pushed his way through the crowd with minimal effort along with his feline companion who was on his shoulder. His look of anger soon changed to a look of irritation and confusion when he seen the blue haired man in the middle of the crowd. At the same time, the blondes love for 'Salamander' broke into tiny pieces as she stared, mouth agape at him.

"Who the hell are you?"

The question broke the blue haired man spirit as he turned white like a ghost. "WHO AM I?!"

He regained his composure though and lifted his arm up, exposing his rings and wrist bracelets. "I'm the one and only Salamander! I know you heard of me before!"

The pinkette and his cat disappeared from the crowd and went back to the alley way they came from, leaving the 'Salamander' gaping.

 _'Damn it! I came here for nothing! I'm definitely dead.'_

He was then jumped by multiple girls who took their anger out on him. They choked him out, bit him in his arms and even tried wrestling moves on him. They were loyal as he was to fire.

"Now, now beauties. I know he didn't mean anything malicious by it." He took out a piece of paper and signed 'Salamander' on it. "Here you can use this to tell your friends you met the one and only Salamander!" He said, gesturing it to the pinkette.

"No thanks."

The action made all the girls in the crowd, besides the blonde, kick him, sending him flying into a wall.

"So...not Igneel?" Happy asked, already knowing the answer. "Definitely...not...him."

"Girls! There's a party on my yacht tonight! You're all invited **! Red Carpet**." He said before he was lifted by his purple flames and retreated. The blonde glared at the blue haired man as he did so.

Anger subsided, Natsu sat down, along with Happy.

"Man, that guy was a jerk. Who was he?" Natsu asked. Happy shrugged.

"Who knows but he was a real creep."

The duo shifted their heads so their eyes could see who the new voice belonged to. The blonde waved her hand.

"Thanks for the help!"

 **And then...**

"My names Lucy; it's nice to meet you."

"Hwy, thwnks por tha foop. I'm Nashu ant dish ish Hafwy!" Natsu managed to spit out with all the food in his mouth.

"Aye!" Happy said, munching on fish as he said so.

Natsu felt his spine shiver randomly, scaring him to the point where he looked around everywhere, searching for someone _. 'Oh no! She's probably here! I'm so dead!'_

Lucy raised an eyebrow at the pinkette. "Natsu right? Are you okay?"

Happy shook his head to answer her question. "This girl that we know is really scary. She's our partner but she really likes Natsu so she's really clingy. And I guess us being here without her is scaring him. Plus the fact that he's sitting at a table with a girl who's paying for the food. It's kinda like a date."

Lucy felt blood rush to cheeks. "No! It's nothing like that!"

Happy shrugged. "Well, you can tell that to Erza when she finds you."

"Were not telling her anything! Wait? Why would she get mad at me for eating?" Natsu asked, eyes still searching around the restaurant they're in. Happy shrugged, planning on letting him find out himself. He must've thought that it was safe before digging back into his food, creating a big mess along the way.

"You can slow down if you want." She laughed nervously as bones, clams and sauce went everywhere. Some sauce actually got on her face as she scolded herself for using her money that she saved from buying the Doggie.

"That Salamander guy was using illegal magic, a charm spell. Making the girls think they were in love with him. They have the power to attract people to you against their own will. The funny thing about it is that they've been banned for years. They must have to be some big creep to get a pair of their filthy hands on that!" She continued.

"I fell victim to his spell but I snapped out of my daze thanks to you two. Thanks a million!" She got a muffled "No prob" as a response but she kept going.

"I know you might not believe it but I'm a wizard myself! Thing is I haven't joined a guild yet or anything." She looked at them, quickly thinking they weren't wizards themselves so she explained everything. "Sorry, Guilds are organizations where Wizards can share information and other necessities as such. You aren't a full-fledged Wizard unless you're in one."

Natsu and Happy watched as she squirmed in her seat, talking excited about joining a popular Guild. They tuned her out somewhat- because they get bored too.

"-ut the Guild I want to join is the most popular of them all. There in every issue of Sorcerer Weekly." At this point the man-cat duo completely tuned her out as they ignored the steam come out of their nose.

"Uh huh."

"I apologize. This Wizard talk must sound like gibberish to you, am I right?" Natsu almost glared at her for thinking he was that stupid, she didn't notice it though.

"But when I join that Guild, I'm going to take the most exciting jobs they have, so I can make a fortune!"

Natsu tried his best to look interested but Happy just didn't care. "You talk a lot."

Lucy's face resembled someone who was trying to remember something but it changed when she got her answer internally.

"Oh god, you guys were trying to find someone right?"

"Yup! We're looking for Igneel!" Happy told her from his spot on top of the table.

Natsu took out a huge chunk from his pizza and entered it into his never ending cave we call a mouth. "We heard a rumor that a Salamander was supposed to be in this town, so we decided to take a look. Too bad he's not here." He shivered. "I'm so dead..."

Happy nodded. "Yeah that guy didn't look like a Salamander at all."

Natsu crossed his arms. "No kidding. I bet you all the fish in the world that; that imposter can't even breathe fire like a real Fire Dragon."

Lucy stared to sweat, thinking the two boys in front of her were crazy. "Er...I don't get it. Your friend Igneel looks like a dragon?" She asked.

They looked at her, forgetting that they just met this girl so she had no idea who Igneel was, or what he was.

"No, you got it all wrong." Natsu began. "He doesn't look like a dragon; he is one."

Lucy's eyes bugged out her head. "Huh?"

"Aye! Igneel's a real life Fire Dragon!"

"WHAT?"

The boys looked at her, thinking she didn't hear them correctly.

"I said, Igneel's a real life Fire D-"

"WHY WOULD A FIRE DRAGON SHOW UP IN THE MIDDLE OF TOWN?!"

In effort to prove her wrong, Natsu and Happy both held up their finger, but no words escaped their lips.

"That's a wild assumption!" She finished.

She placed some money on the table before standing up and making head way to the door.

"Well I gotta go. Enjoy the food and I might catch you around some day!" Just as soon as she about to exit, she heard the waitress gasp, making her turn around to see what surprised her.

She quickly became embarrassed.

Happy was on all fours, on the ground bowing while Natsu was standing on the table, saluting to her. They both yelled,"Thank you for the food ma'am," simultaneously.

"Stop it! You're embarrassing me!" She yelled angrily. "Were both on par now! You helped me out earlier and I just helped you out now!"

Lucy put her hand on her face, trying to mask her embarrassment from the workers and the customers.

Natsu and Happy looked dejectedly at each other. "Wow, I feel like we still owe her." "Aye, just something."

Then a lightning bulb went above the pinkettes hair.

"Oh, I know!" He pulled the sign 'Salamander' signed." Here; this is for you." He offered with a cheeky grin.

"NO WAY!"

•••

We begin this next part of our story with a chuckle from the blonde Mage that ate with Natsu and Happy. "Wow, Fairy Tail's at it again I see! Devon Bandit Clan wiped out, seven homes destroyed? Talk about going overboard!"

She turned to the next page and nearly squealed. "Oh, it's the centerfolds Mirajane! She's beautiful. Isn't she in the Fairy Tail guild?" She folded the paper again, showing another picture of the gorgeous model. "How do you get to become a member? Is there paperwork involved?" She sat upright and showed the world a bright smile. "Who cares, I'm so gonna join Fairy Tail!"

"Fairy Tail you say?" said a voice that came from the bushes. It's probably that blue haired jerk from earlier but we don't know that... Yes we do.

Said jerk jumped from the bushes, surprising the blonde even more than she already was. "Salamander!"

"You want to join the Fairy Tail Guild, do you not?" He asked as he lifted his ringed fingers so it was in her vision. In attempt to seduce her or whatever it is he does to attract women, Salamander activated the Charm Ring.

"Yeah...what of it?"

"Well, I'm having a little party on my yacht later and was wondering if you would like to come. Since I am a member of the Fairy Tail Guild it's only safe to say I can get you in no problem." He smirked.

"Like I would believe that! Why would a Fairy Tail member stoop so-low just to get attention from a bunch of girls?" She glared at him, only making him smile deviously.

"Have you ever heard about Salamander? A Fairy Tail wizard?"

Her eyes widened. "Of course I have!" She pointed her finger at him. "Are you saying you're him you're the Salamander?"

"Correct. If you want to join I can put in a good word for you."

That got her attention.

"I would love to go to your party Mr. Salamander, sir!"

 _'That went quicker than I thought it would be.'_ The blue haired man thought.

"Remember; I'll get you into Fairy Tail if you come, and you can't say anything about the Charm Spell."

"I won't say a word!"

"Fantastic! I'll see you at the party tonight!" He exclaimed before taking off with his **Red Carpet**.

"You got it Salamander!...I was so not charmed by him!" She argued with herself. "No matter; I'm getting into Fairy Tail!"

•••

"Man, she fed good, eh Happy?"

"Aye."

Natsu felt his spine shiver once more. _'Damnit! What'd I do?'_

"Hey look!" Happy told him. "Isn't that Salamander's ship?" Natsu quickly covered his mouth after looking at the boat.

"I'm gonna hurl!"

"Come on. Were just watching it."

Three girl's voices broken their conversation as they spoke way too loudly.

"Oh my god! That's Salamander's boat!" "I wish I got invited!" "Who's Salamander?" "You never heard of him? He's a super famous wizard from Fairy Tail!"

Natsu eyes narrowed slightly at hearing the poser belonged to Fairy Tail. "Fairy Tail..."

He looked back at the boat, quickly looking like he was going to vomit again. "Oh god-"

"Natsu!"

•••

 **You know what happens here Lucy finds outs 'Salamanders plans, Natsu comes, gets sick, Aquarius washed them to shore. We start again there.**

•••

"Natsu!" Lucy called as she looked at the pink headed man, Happy on her shoulder. She stopped though when she noticed the menacing look he had in his eye. Happy watched intently, already knowing of what's to come.

"You claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail guild?" It wasn't a question. He narrowed his eyes as 'Salamander' smirked. "What's it to you." He questioned. "Go get him men!"

Natsu opened his mouth slightly, revealing several sharpened fangs. "Let me get a good look at your face!"

Bora grinned mischievously.

Lucy yelled at him, apparently worried for his safety. "Get out of there!"

Happy, who somehow managed to catch a fish, smirked. "Calm down Lucy. I probably should've told you this earlier but he's a wizard too!"

"WHAT?!"

His boys jumped at Natsu, thinking that the fight would end here and now. They were inches away as they prepared for a punch, but Natsu grabbed their hands and spun them around, sending them flying into the ocean behind him. He took off his red vest and threw it toward Lucy and Happy, hoping they would catch. Thankfully, Happy did.

Natsu lifted his arm so they could see the red emblem on his right shoulder. "My name is Natsu and I'm a Fairy Tail wizard! And I've never seen you before!"

Lucy and the impostors eyes widened in shock. "No way... Natsu is a Fairy Tail wizard?"

A man, pretty heavyset, gasped as a look of fear crawled on his face. "That mark on his arm! He's the real deal Bora!"

"Don't call me that you fool!"

Happy crossed his arms. Ah~ I know him. Bora the Prominence. He was kicked out of the Titan's Nose guild for bad behavior."

Natsu glared down at Bora, who was now sweating bullets. "Look jerk; I don't know what the heck you're trying to do here and I don't care if you're a good guy, bad guy, or a complete nobody!" He walked to the edge of the ship. "I'm not going to let you dirty the Fairy Tail name!"

Despite his nervousness, Bora kept his cool. "Oh~ what are you going to do about it? Stop me?" He spread his arms out, a purple magic circle appearing in front of him. " **Prominence Typhoon**!" A swirl of purple flames rushed to him at a hasty speed. They quickly swallowed him up.

"Natsu!" Lucy called. She heard Happy giggle next to her, making the blonde stare at the cat incredulously. "What's the matter with you?! Isn't he your friend?"

Happy quit his giggling for a moment. "Oh come on! You think a lame attack like that would stop Natsu? Besides, its fire." Lucy quickly lost negative emotions toward the feline before a thought entered her head. _'What did he mean by "It's just fire?"_ '

Bora chuckled as he seen the explosion expand from where the pinkette was. "Well that's how it goes. You can talk the talk but can't walk the wa-"

"Errgh! What the heck?! These flames taste horrible."

Bora, his crew and Lucy felt their eyes bug out their head. "What the..."

The explosion got smaller and smaller until it all got consumed in the never-ending black hole we all call Natsu's stomach. Taking a breather from eating his meal, Natsu let out a sigh before looking down toward Bora seriously.

"Thanks for the meal but I gotta make this quick. I'm already in trouble, so I gotta bake like thirty strawberry shortcakes! The faster I start the quicker Ill escape trouble!"

"Huh?" Was the only response he had gotten.

"Uh oh." Happy said as he saw Natsu squat down, preparing for a jump. "Come on, Lucy!" He grabbed her with his tail and brought them a good fifteen feet away from where they formerly stood. "Why? What's going on?"

"You'll see."

Natsu released himself from his spot, which sent him high in the air. He created flame from his hands to help push him back to where he was at the other end of the boat. "You're going to pay!"

He began to suck in air, as if it was the only thing left in the world.

"What's that kid doing?"

"He's a monster!"

The pinkette opened his eyes. " **Fire Dragon's**..." They turned into slits. " **Roar!** "

A large torrent of flames came crashing at them, sending the boat and the men into the town. Fire still plagued the air though, even after the intensity of hitting a metal ship and the men. Men with flammable clothes on.

Too bad.

Natsu closed his mouth just in time for his fire to die out. He stayed in the air, his flames keeping him up, as his eyes turned to a glowing red.

Wasn't Salamander a Fairy Tail wizard that uses fire magic that you can't buy? A rather destructive member? Spiky pink hair and a scaly scarf?

Oh.

"Salamander?!"

Natsu sighed as he lowered himself down. "I'm Natsu Dragneel, the **Fire Dragon Slayer** of Fairy Tail!" He looked toward his cat and Lucy, who were running over to him.

"Nice job Natsu!" Happy congratulated him as he finally caught up.

"Thanks little buddy!" He looked off toward the wreckage. "Happy, can you check to see if anyone's awake over there?"

"Aye sir!" He started to fly but Natsu said something else that caught his attention.

"Oh and get big! Just in case if there's a big mess you can't lift!"

Happy nodded. "Aye sir!" He lowered himself to the ground. " **X-Form**!" He shouted. A blinding white light blocked the pinkette and blondes view for a moment before it died down, revealing a taller, strong and bigger (in every way), Happy. Sharp teeth and dragon-like eyes (slits). He had gauntlets that were designed to look like fire on his wrist and shins. To top it off, a sword that looked familiar to a dragon at the handle.

"WHAT THE?!" Lucy shouted in shock at the new Happy. He took off, going to search for any conscious people.

Natsu turned to Lucy. "What?"

"Your-you're-you're-"

"Oh! Oh! I get it! It's a game right?! Okay...uhmm...you're a cow! Oh oh! You're a b-"

"YOU'RE THE SALAMANDER?!"

Natsu let out a cheeky grin. "Yep. That's me!"

"Natsu!"

"Happy?" He called out to his friend, hoping he heard him.

"Come here!"

•••

"It's really scary!" The buffed out Happy said as he hid behind Natsu, who was a couple feet shorter.

"Be a man, cat." Lucy said with a roll in her eyes.

"But I can-"

He stopped talking when they turned around the corner to see Bora. A messed up in the face Bora. A broken arm and leg and a bent angle making him look sort of like a spider, scaring the trio senseless.

"AHH! BURN IT! BURN IT WITH FIRE!"

"YOU HAVE THE FIRE!"

Natsu stopped running in circles. "Oh yeah. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

He punched the blue haired man with all his might, sending him through several buildings, some advertisements and finally, a bell tower.

"You went overboard!" Lucy screamed at the pinkette, who only shrugged.

"That's Natsu for ya'!" Happy exclaimed, reverting back to his normal form in the process.

Heavy amount of footsteps were heard by the trio. They turned to see the **Rune Knights** jogging at them. Quickly wanting to retaliate, Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand before taking off, Happy flying above him.

"Crap, we gotta get out of here!" He screamed.

"Where the heck are you taking me?!"

He smiled brightly at her. "You said you wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild right?"

Her lips curved upwards.

"So let's go!"

"All right!"

 _'I would let go of that hand if I were you buddy.'_ Happy's beginning to fear for his best friends life.

•••

 _As Lucy dreams of her and her prince charming riding a 'tin horse', she begins to wonder if her dreams will ever become a reality. She often wonders what her life would be like if she wasn't so lonely. And when she finally joins Fairy Tail, she realizes she's not going to be lonely anymore. Especially when Natsu, Gray and Erza take over her dreams. But when she wakes up from them...she realizes that's shes not dreaming and Natsu's eating his food, Gray's naked and Erza's eating her cake while staring at Natsu. All in her house._

•••

 **I'm going to at least try and update once a week so bear with me.**

 **Yup, I gave Happy, the Pantherlily G powers.**

 **I think I'm going to show flashbacks of Natsu and Erza before they came to Fairy Tail.**

 **Oh and Erza comes in next chapter so get ready!**

 **Remember to review; it would mean the world to me!**


	3. Fire Dragon and The Knight

**A Beach Palace 3**

 **I gotta say something before I start this chapter.**

 **I respect every Fairy Tail ships out there; even Jerza. (Holy crap I hate Jerza). It's not that I don't like it because of Jellal- I love Jellal personally- but...grr. I'm not going to rant about why I don't like Jerza. Anyway, I was on deviant art looking at, obviously, natza pics when I noticed another pic. It wasn't Natza, but it was a picture of Erza, in a wedding dress, walking down the aisle. And as a guy that likes Erza more than he should, I obviously thought she was HOT.**

 **Anyway, I scrolled down to the comment section and was expecting some "aww's" and "this is cute" but instead I find shipping wars.**

 **I gotta be honest; ship wars are funny as hell to me. I remember one time I stumbled on a Jerza pic, regrettably, and there was this single Grayza shipper, talking about how much Jerza sucks. And he got gangbanged by them. There was like 20 of them. It was sad but at the same time funny. I mean; this happens to Natza shippers all the time- even when we don't start any crap. But you know what? That's okay. The more they talk about out ship, the more we love it right?**

 **Sorry guys; I just had to say it. Well anyway, enjoy the chapter and Naza and Natza forever and-so forth.**

 **If I owned Fairy Tail...well you would not see a trace of Nalu or Jerza.**

•••

Speech:

 **The Mighty, Igneel!- Dragon/Monster/Demon Talking**

 _ **The Mighty, Igneel!- Dragon/Monster/Demon Thinking**_

 **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn! – Spells**

The Son of Igneel!- Human speech

 _The Son of Igneel!_ – Human thoughts

•••

Fairy Tail Opening 1

•••

 _Era_

"The idiots from Fairy Tail have gone and done it again! This time they destroyed an entire port!"

"What in the hell is the matter with them?"

"Apparently, their Salamander was the reason of the destruction of Hargeon."

 _'You were always careless back then too, son of Igneel.'_ "I'm actually quite fond of the pea-brained Fairies and their lazy-faired attitude." Said an azure-haired, eyes closed as he spoke with his 'superiors'.

Yajima nodded next to him. "They may act as though they are fools but we mustn't forget that they're very capable."

"True; they resent quite the contrary."

"We should leave them be. After all, it would be boring if they weren't around." Siegrain smirked.

•••

"We made it!" Happy yelled from his spot on Natsu's shoulder. Lucy gasped in delight, finally happy that she could join the guild if her dreams.

 **Fire Dragon and the Knight in Shining Armor**

"WE'RE ALIVE!" Natsu shouted as he kicked the door down, fire spewing from his mouth.

"We're home!" Happy yelled cheerfully.

Members from every spot greeted them, happy to see one of their own come back safely. Happy went over to a table to take a break while Lucy stood behind Natsu, letting him guide her. She expected him to take her to the master's office, so they could talk about her membership. She didn't think that he would immediately drop kick a random member that was just asking him a question.

"What'd you do that for?!" She screamed at him, shock obviously on her features.

The poor, buck toothed man that Natsu kicked, quickly stood up, anger ridden on his face. "What the hell Natsu!"

Natsu glared at him. "You lied to me about that Salamander info jerk! Im'a kick your ass!"

"Don't get mad! It was only a rumor!"

"A rumor?! You're definitely going down now!" Before the man had any time to register what was going on, the pinkette punched him, sending him flying into multiple members, one of them happened to a raven haired male clad in only his boxers.

Happy tried to reason with his pink headed partner. "Now _now_ Natsu; we don't always have to-OAH" A member, who was a part of the group that got hit by Natsu, crashed into Happy, sending him to the other side of the bar. He quickly got up and glared at the members. "That's it! **X-Form!** "

He proceeded to wreak havoc on the opposite side of the guild Natsu was on.

Soon enough, a giant brawl began and was started by- you know who. He sent one member flying with a roundhouse and barely dodged when he felt a kick come his way.

"Oi Natsu!" A voice called out, making every member stop fighting. Natsu turned around at the sound of the voice; it pissed him off. "You're gonna throw people at me and not think I'm not going to pick a fight with ya'?" Gray Fullbuster, the man clad in boxers, full-time stripper. (Natsu's words)

Natsu smirked. "Then let's go Ice Princess!"

Gray growled. "Ladies first Dragon Boy!"

"Oh no." Lucy heard a voice come from the bar. It belonged to Cana Alberona. A very gifted wizard but...well...let's just say she has a huge alcohol problem. "If they fight the whole guilds gonna blow up...again." Lucy felt sweat slowly go down the back of her neck _. 'A-again?_ '

The pinkette charged at the raven, preparing to punch. He dodged, and it costed Natsu to accidentally punch other members, which, in turn, started another brawl.

"Ugh. It's only noon and you boys are already whining like spoiled babies." Lucy slowly turned to see a man, much bigger than her. Snow white hair, brute like form? This is Elfman Strauss, the only man that constantly talks about being a man.

In annoyance, Natsu and Gray teamed up to get him out their face. A direct hit in the skull sent him flying as the boys went back to brawling.

"Geez, it's too loud over here." "Ohh Loke~" That orange haired **Celestia** \- er...ah man is none other than Loke; number one on the wizards bachelor list. A rock was soon thrown by a mystery assailant, causing him to frown in annoyance as he soon joined the fight as well.

Lucy took out her book of 'eligible wizards' and crossed his face off. "Well, looks like he's most definitely off the list." She looked up from her, taking a good examination of the people around her. Natsu and Gray were hitting the other with stools and chairs, Loke was throwing hard objects at people for revenge and Elfman was performing, what seemed like, wrestling moves. "There's not one sane person in this entire place!"

"Hey! You new?" A rather dark voice came from behind the **Celestial Spirit** mage. She turned, ready to say hello herself but stopped because of the, delightful, shock she was in. "Its Mirajane! Oh my god!"

Mira, who was holding a tray of drinks, smiled mildly. You remember her, don't you? The model that was in the Sorcerer Weekly catalog is currently a barmaid at the guild.

Lucy, who was looking at the big brawl, pointed at them, wondering if it's time to stop. "Don't you think we should stop them before things get out of hand?"

Mira smiled darkly as the hidden evil glint in her eye shined, making Lucy back away in fear. "No way! Besides its kinda fun once yo-" She stopped at seeing her brothers huge form coming straight for her. In a blink of an eye, the barmaid grabbed the brute by his collar. Surprised at how she's holding him with ease- even though he surpassed her body weight a long time ago, Lucy took another couple paces back.

Elf looked up at his sister with a grateful smile. "Thanks sis! What would I do without yo- AHH!" She slammed him into the ground, creating a giant, Elfman shaped, hole. At this point, Lucy thought everyone in the building was a psychopath.

"Hey! Who threw him at me?!" Mira yelled at the brawlers, making most of them stop. Seconds went by and she thought no one was going to fess up; the outcome would be pain for everyone. As she cracked her knuckles with a devilish, the platinum haired goth felt a bullet of fire graze her cheek, making her wince slightly. She looked up and saw Natsu, using his hand as if it's a gun, smile challengingly at her. They both grinned, ready to fight the other as the members went back to brawling.

"You wanna go, pinky?

"Bring it, witch!"

"Hey; I'm still here too, ya bunch of freaks!" Said Gray- he felt left out.

They charged at each other, their specific magic gathering in their hand. Natsu's fist was on fire, Gray's was frozen and Mira had her dark magic wrapping around her own. The members of Fairy Tail all stopped brawling and screamed scared of what would happen if all three attacks connected. They each barricaded themselves behind a table. (Max found his special broom to protect him...anally.)

"Not again!"

"This is bad!"

"Maybe it won't be so bad this time! Remember when they did this, but Erza was in it, they only destroyed seventy-five percent of Magnolia!"

...

"WERE STILL DEAD!"

As soon as the attacks were about to connect, a sudden force blew Gray and Mira away and left Natsu, squashed, on the ground. Gray fell straight into the bar, breaking some stools while Mira was more careful, using her feet to break anything in her way.

Lucy looked up and what she saw immediately instilled fear within her.

 **"WOULD YOU DIMWITS STOP BICKERING LIKE CHILDREN?!"**

Gray, not on purpose, ignored the voice and instead, his eyes drifted to where Natsu was, which was under the titans foot. Seeing his messed up face made the stripper laugh, but he stopped when he noticed the giants glare directed at him.

"H-ha...h-ha stu...pid...I-ice..bo- AH!" The pinkette quit strangling out his words as he felt the giants foot on him push down.

Mira, who finally picked herself up, dusted off her, gothic, clothes. "Ah...didn't know you were here, master." Hearing 'master', Lucy's eyes widened.

"M-m-master?!"

Master looked down toward the scared blonde, sensing her fear **. "New recruit huh?"** Mira nodded.

He grunted as air blasted surrounding him, preparing to get him down to normal size. Lucy took it the wrong way though. She squared down and braced herself for the impact that would never come.

"Nice to meetcha'!" The now short master said who has horrible color coordination as he wore a blue and orange pointy hat, a small, long sleeved vest with a white tee-shirt with the Fairy Tail emblem in the middle. Lucy stared, dumbstruck at the man.

"He's tiny!"

Mira walked to where the shocked girl and put her hand on the **Celestial Spirit** mages shoulder. "Blondie, Master. Master, Blondie."

Nice greeting.

Makarov nodded from his spot on top of Natsu, who was now at ease with having all that Titan weight off his back, but was still struggling to get up, thanks to the old man on top of him.

"Hehehe." Mirajane laughed. "Stupid pinky can't get up."

"Shut up!"

The master jumped from his spot on top of Natsu, to his relief, and flipped to the second floor, hitting the railing on the way.

"You've gone and done it again, ya' bunch of brats! Look at the paper work the Magic Council sent me this time! The biggest pile of complaints yet! Have you lost your minds?!" He started to shake. "All you kids are good for is getting the higher-ups mad at me!"

Some members looked down, ashamed of getting their precious Master angry. Makarov stopped his shaking, letting out a deep sigh. "However, I say; to heck with the Magic Council." He burned the list of complaints he held in his hand and threw it, Natsu opened his mouth wide and sucked in sure, and eventually the burning paper entered his mouth. "Listen up. Any power that surpasses reason comes from reason right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic; one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul! If all we do is worry about following rules then our magic will never progress. Don't let those blowhards on the Council scare you. Follow the path you believe in. Cause' that's what makes the Fairy Tail Guild, number one!"

The entire guild, except Gray and Natsu- were both in pain from bottles of beer crashing on them and having Titan weight on his back, cheered.

•••

"There you go, new member of Fairy Tail." Mira told Lucy in deadpan. Not caring, Lucy squealed in delight at seeing the pink insignia on her hand. She ran up to Natsu, still excited as ever.

"Hey Natsu! Guess what I got?"

Natsu stared at the request board. "Oh. Cool. Good for you, Luigi."

"It's Lucy!"

As he stared at the board, next to Nab (of course), he spotted a mission. "Wow! A hundred and sixty-thousand jewel to get rid of some thieves?"

"Perfect!" Happy jumped on his owners head.

On the other side, Makarov was drinking his beer. "How come my dad hasn't come back yet?" A young voice resonated under him. The master looked down; quickly figuring out that the voice was Romeo. "Calm down brat; your dads a wizard, a Fairy Tail one at that. Give him time.

Natsu stared at them the whole time.

"But he's been gone for more than a week! He said he would come back in three days!"

"The mission on MT Hakobe is the one he took if I remember right."

"Yes! It's not that far so why won't somebody go look for him?!"

"Brat, you're getting on my nerves! Your old mans a wizard and like every other wizard in this guild, he can take care of himself!" Natsu kept his gaze on the young boy. "Now go home, have some milk and cookies and wait!"

"You're a jerk!" The young Conbolt proceeded to punch the old man before running away, tears streaming down his face. Makarov slightly winced at seeing the boy go before drowning himself in the mug once again.

Lucy looked back to the running Romeo. "Wow. I feel sorry for him."

Mira, from behind the bar as she was cleaning dishes, sighed. "It might sound like the old man doesn't care, but he's probably the most worried around here, besides Romeo of course.

Natsu, in anger, punched a hole in the request board, startling Nab. "Natsu! You could've broken the board!"

Natsu walked toward the exit, Happy following suite. Makarov sighed as he saw the pinkette and the blue feline walk. 'Of course, you always fill in the older brother role, brat.'

"Psh. You know what he's gonna do right master?" Nab asked the old man. "You know how he acts. He might be strong and all but do you really think it's the best decision?"

The buck-toothed man joined in. "When is the kid ever gonna learn to grow up?"

"Who knows? Going after Macao is only gonna hurt his pride and Natsu's respect."

At hearing all the type of comments directed at him, Mira smashed her hand on the counter in anger, making the two talking stop and look fearfully at her.

"What gives you the right to talk about him like that?" She grit her teeth. "You don't know what he went through! Respect? You know you can't talk about that either! He's gaining more of it as we speak!" She glared at the buck-toothed man. "He's grown up plenty! After all we went through, I'm surprised he acts the way he acts now! You're lucky Erza isn't here since I'm on probation! But forget that!" She stared at the two of them, her eyes dead-locked on theirs.

"If I hear you talk about Natsu like that again I'll make sure that you will end up in your own, personal body cast. To make it even better, I'll tell Erza and you know how she is about Natsu. I'll be surprised if you live. I can't wait until I'm out of trouble so I can-"

"Enough Mira!"

She followed the master's request, letting her leave an icy stare toward the two. They were visibly shaking; sweat washing their faces, fear evident in their eyes. She smirked evilly. _'Good._ '

 _'Why did Natsu become best friends with a demon?'_ "Remember Nab, we can't choose another's path. Just leave him be." Makarov muttered.

Lucy, who watched the whole ordeal, stared at the still retreating forms of Natsu and Happy. "Why did Natsu get so upset?"

"...they have a lot in common." Mira answered her as she went back to her dishes. "He sees a lot of himself in the kid."

"Why?"

Mira smiled sweetly, something she doesn't do a lot. "Many years ago, his dad left and never came back." Lucy stared in shock.

"Well, not his real dad. His adoptive one; he was actually a dragon!"

"Natsu was really raised by a dragon?!" Her eyes widened at the revelation. Dragons raise people now?

Mira nodded. "When he was a little boy, a dragon found him walking in the forest. He took him in and taught him language, culture and, especially, magic." Her smile dropped. "But one day, he just disappeared."

Lucy squinted her eyes in thought. "Wait. Is the dragon you're talking about, Igneel?"

She nodded again. "Yeah. He lives for the day he sees him again. He trains hard every day, so when he sees him again, he won't think he's weak." Her evil smile came back. "But that pinkys never gonna beat me!"

Makarov, hearing the whole thing, smiled. "But Mira, you two are on an equal level of power along with Erza and Gray. Who knows? He might have more wins than you, making him stronger!"

"He wishes!" She yelled. "Besides, if the four of us are on an equal amount of power, and I'm not saying that tin-cans anywhere near my level, why aren't Gray and Natsu **S-Class**?"

"You know exactly why Mira." She proceeded to laugh.

"Shut up!" Yelled a nude Gray Fullbuster. Lucy covered her eyes while the rest kept their cool. "It's bogus!"

"Yeah, whatever you say **A-Class**!"

"Why you-"

Another guild war broke out.

•••

It's been three days since Lucy joined Fairy Tail and now it looks like she's starting to fit in.

"I guess we should go find another job..." Natsu grumbled, obviously peeved that he couldn't get the reward his and Lucy's last mission.

"...Aye." Happy agreed.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Well whose fault is that? If we had gotten the reward we would've been sittin' pretty."

Natsu banged his head on the table. "Stupid Mira and Gray. Leaving me here."

"Who're you calling stupid Dragon Boy?!"

Not expecting to hear the raven haired male's voice, Natsu lifted his and spun, letting him see Gray. He raised an eyebrow, preparing to ask a question. "I thought you went on a job?"

Gray shook his head. "I was supposed to go with Mira and Elfman, but then Mira said..." His eyes were filled with fear. "...something about her time of month, so I just bailed."

Natsu looked confused. "What?"

Gray rolled his eyes at Natsu's ignorance. Of course he would still act like a child. "You'll learn when you grow a brain, Campfire."

"What's that supposed to mean Ice Block?"

"It means what it means!"

The guild laughed at the two, so Lucy couldn't help but laugh either. She hadn't known the two as long as the guild has, but she could tell that this is an everyday occurrence.

 _*Boom!_

A fear-filled Loke entered the guild with a bang. Eyes wide, heart beating faster than usual, his normal cool demeanor all replaced. "We got bad news!"

The whole guild became silent.

"Erza's back!"

The whole guild screamed.

Natsu and Gray immediately stopped fighting.

The guild turned back to look at their Salamander before running to him, grabbing him and putting him in the middle of the room. Natsu shouted at them to let him go, but to no avail.

"She'll become nicer when she sees you!" Wakaba screamed.

"No she won't! I'm still in trouble from when we went on the **S-Class** mission!"

The guild tried to pull their hair out.

Once he was dropped, Natsu ran back to the back and hid under a table, along with Gray. They didn't argue as they knew that safety came first.

The sound of boots hitting the ground resonated through the guild as she entered; holding what seemed like a giant horn in one hand. Each time she stepped, a rumble would happen, scaring everyone even more. Lucy squinted her eyes as she looked at her, remembering something Happy told her at the restaurant when they first met.

 _"This girl that we know is really scary. She's our partner but she really likes Natsu so she's really clingy. And I guess us being here without her is scaring him. Plus the fact that he's sitting at a table with a girl who's paying for the food. It's kinda like a date."_

 _'That's the girl?!_ ' She wailed internally. _'I'm dead.'_ She looked at Natsu, who was rocking himself, with eyes that said, _'Don't say anything.'_

He looked back and sent her a mind-message that said. _'Why the heck would I say anything?!'_

When Lucy brought her head back up, she noticed that Erza had stopped walking but was scouting the room, looking for somebody.

"She's pretty." Lucy muttered as she stared at her appearance. Scarlet red hair that flew beautifully in the wind. Chocolate brown eyes that matched in perfectly with her perfect hair. A Heart Kreuz breastplate, a blue skirt and black combat boots.

"I have returned." She began. "Where's Master Makarov?"

Laki, who gulped, answered her question. "Umm...h-he's at a-a-a c-confer-rence."

Erza nodded. "I see..."

"Err...what's that thing you're holding?" A poor soul- Max asked.

"A horn of a monster I've slain. The villagers were so thankful they decorated it and gave me it as a gift. Do you have a problem with it?" She hastily questioned him.

"No ma'am!"

Natsu started to sweat even harder _. 'Great, looks like that's a new object in my house.'_

She looked away from the scared Max, her eyes still scanning the room, and looked toward the guild. Her eyes narrowed as she put her hands on her hips, obviously meaning business.

"All of you listen up!" Everyone's attention was dragged to her (even though everyone was staring at her). "While I was on the road, I heard a few things. Word is Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late! Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do!"

The first victim.

"Cana!" The resident drinker spit out her beer that she was drinking from the barrel. "Start controlling your drinking!"

"Vijeeter! Take the dancing outside!"

"Wakaba! Take the smoking elsewhere or suffer the consequences!"

"Nab! Pick a job and get the hell away from the request board!"

"Macao!" She looked at him, already giving up hope. She sighed.

Macao: Please just say something!

"I don't even know where to begin with you." Erza put her hand on her face in irritation.

"Wow. She's really tearing into everyone." Lucy muttered to herself, loads of sweat running down her face.

"Natsu!" She called, making the pinkette shrink. "I know you're here! Don't worry; I can forgive the last mission we went on if you come out."

He knew it was a trap. He knew it. Once he leaves from this spot, he's going to suffer the consequences. But something about Erza's voice...you, or at least he, can't say no to it.

He crawled out from his spot under the table, earning him a salute from Gray. He stood and slowly made his way to her, but seeing the frown on her lips disappear to a bright smile, he started to walk even faster.

"H-hey Erza-ERGH!" She crushed him with a hug, making the pinkette struggle for air. The guild would tease him about it later -when they do he'll just burn them to a crisp- but when Erza's around, they won't say a word.

"Hello Natsu." She whispered in his ear as they broke from the hug, him still gasping for air. "I missed you."

Her response was a struggled, "Me too."

Happy flew up so he was at eye level with her. "Hey! What about me?"

Erza's smile never left. "Hello to you too Happy."

He felt satisfied.

"Is Gray around?"

Happy flew to the onyx eyed boys side. "Aye. Under the table."

Her frown came back as she looked at the direction the strollers supposed to be. "Gray! Get over here!"

He was there in a blink of an eye.

"Hey there Erza!" He said rapidly, saluting at the same time. She nodded at him as he went to stand next to Natsu. "Natsu, Gray, I need you two to do me a favor."

That got their attention.

"While traveling, I overheard something that worried me." Natsu squinted his eyes. "Normally, I would consult with the master before acting, but he's not here and this is a matter of upmost urgency.

The two of you are the strongest wizards here; I could really use your help." She really didn't need to ask them, they were on board before she even came in. (if that's possible).

Natsu nodded. "You didn't even need to ask me."

Gray shrugged. "Why not, I got nothing better to do."

Erza let a tiny smile on her face. "We meet at the train station tomorrow morning."

Gray and Natsu stared at each other, trying to read the others thoughts. Smirks crawled on both of their faces as they bumped fist. 'Just like old times.'

"Holy crap!" Lake muttered. "Natsu and Erza on one team are already over-powered but adding Gray? They're the most indestructible team in Fairy Tail!"

Lucy dropped to the floor. "What?!"

"In the meantime; we should all rest up." Erza grabbed Natsu's hand and proceeded her way out the guild whether Natsu liked it or not.

"Hey, where we going?" Natsu asked, ignoring the painful feeling of being dragged. Erza smirked.

"You still owe me those cakes remember?"

 _'Oh crap.'_

•••

 _As Lucy dreams of her and her prince charming riding a 'tin horse', she begins to wonder if her dreams will ever become a reality. She often wonders what her life would be like if she wasn't so lonely. And when she finally joins Fairy Tail, she realizes she's not going to be alone anymore. Especially when Natsu, Gray and Erza take over her dreams. But when she wakes up from them...she realizes that's shes not dreaming and Natsu's eating her food, Gray's naked and Erza's eating her cake while staring at Natsu. All in her house._

•••

 **Is it just me, or is the Natza archive at a standstill? Maybe it's because of finals or other reasons but...I don't know. When I read other Natza stories (not rereading) it helps my mind get creative. Reviews too (oh how much they help me).**

 **Oh, and I'm a big fan of the Natsu and Gray bro ship, so expect a lot of that. If Natsu's ever overpowered in my stories, you better believe a Gray will be too.**

 **I Found Home, one of my stories. I think I may have published that when I wasn't thinking. I have no idea where I'm going with it. That doesn't mean I'm putting it on hiatus though. Updates won't be every or every other week maybe once a month. Besides, I know my stupid ass will probably post another story. Watch, I bet you 5 reviews that I will.**

 **Don't fear; this story isn't going anywhere.**

 **Remember to review. It will mean the world to me!**


	4. Eisenwald

**A Beach Palace 4**

 **Listening to Drake on the bus really...really makes you think about life and love.**

 **Maybe Ive been listening to too much Drake... oh well.**

 **Alright, so here is chapter four of 'A Beach Palace'. I updated last two Tuesdays ago, and I feel that's way too long. Now, my updates probably won't be weekly. I'll just update when I update. Anyway, if you don't know who Wolfheim or Hyberion (there in the manga), Wolfheim is the third wizard saint and Hyberion is the second.**

 **Anyway...read away friends.**

•••

X777 - Past

While Erza cried on him, getting his sweater even wetter, Natsu wrapped his arms around her. She was in a pile of mix emotions- sadness fighting happiness and vice versa. The young pinkette wasn't paying attention to her features, but the setting around them. He heard, thanks to his dragon ears, amusement park music (but since he doesn't know much about human life, he has no idea what it is), laughing and lots of talking. After what he and Erza's been through, especially Erza, he decided that they should stay far away from humans for a while. Seeing what he saw in the tower filled him with rage he didn't know he had.

It pained him. Knowing she was going through torture with her friends and other slaves, while he was secluded from human life with his dad- having the best time of his life, hurt. Of course, he was already hurting thanks to the abandonment of his father. But seeing her in...argh! He needed to calm down. Not only for his sake, but for Erza's as well.

He quickly stood up, surprising the scarlet haired girl, moving his arms to where they were behind her knees, and lifted her up bridal style, getting a yelp from the girl. Look of surprise hastily transition into one of embarrassment as a red tint appeared on her cheeks.

"Na-Natsu?" She stuttered, still looking at his face despite her flustered attitude. He looked down, a small smile on his lips.

"Let's go find somewhere safe." She looked away, her face felt as if it was on fire.

"I-I can walk myself, though."

An even bigger smile tugged the corner of his lips. Her face got redder. "You've done enough of that! Besides, after you inspired everyone to fight back, you must be tired."

Her blush disappeared as she looked into his onyx orbs. Did he really say that?

"N-no! You inspired everyone! I did nothing but follow you!"

His smile never left. "No Erza. I was following you the whole time. Every time I spoke, they would barely pay attention to me. But you, when you spoke, they listened to every word. You fought for it and you got it." He took a deep breath. "But now, we have to fight Jellal to get the others back!"

Erza's eyes widened. Her breath hitched as tears pooled her vision. He wants to help her? Why her? The girl he met hours ago. "W-we?"

The pinkettes smile dropped as a look of sadness replaced it, making Erza worried. His pink hair shadowed over his eyes. "Oh." He refused to show his depression, but he failed. He slowly started to drop her. "You want to do it alone?"

He felt her arms grip around his neck tightly, as if she lets go, she'll fall. As a backup, she wrapped her legs around his waist, just in case he tried to use that as another option of escape. She never said that! That was the last thing she wanted!

"No!" She screamed into his sweater, feeling warm thanks to his magic. "Don't leave!" He didn't know what to do, so he just let her carry on. "That's the last thing I want!"

Natsu stared at her confused. "But you do want it?"

Erza looked back at him dumbfounded. Maybe smarts wasn't his strong suit. "No! Not at all!" Tears started to fall. "Please don't leave!"

Okay, he didn't want this. He didn't want her crying. He feels his inside start to hurt. Was this what Igneel was telling him about? Something about a heart?

 _'What the hecks'a heart?'_

"Okay! Okay! Please don't cry! It hurts!" He pleaded. "I promise I won't!"

She looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Promise?"

He smiled brightly, giving Erza butterflies.

"Promise."

•••

"IT'S SALMON!"

"It looks pink to me!"

"WELL IT ISNT!"

"My eyes don't lie, Natsu!"

Natsu groaned. "You know is salmon Erza!"

Erza hid a smile. She loved this. For once, she didn't have to worry about consequences for back talking. She could smile at the young and angry pinkettes voice as he thrashes in frustration.

She recently, just moments ago, found out that Natsu thought that his hair was the color of salmon and would immediately be filled with anger if someone thought otherwise. The surprised look on his face that hastily turned into loathe made the redhead smile. She got him. His weakness.

Natsu, who was still carrying the Erza, used one of his hands to pull his hair in frustration. "Grrr! Igneel did the same thing!" His mouth closed as an evil smirk appeared on his face. "And when I find him; I'll show you two that my hair is salmon!"

...

He felt his heart stop. That look. That look! Its put him in a daze. Why? What the heck is going on? Her face is...is...j-just too much for him to handle. He, for the first time in his life, felt an unknowing heat rush to his cheeks. It burned, not like his fire though.

"How would you do that, Natsu?" He fell for the trap. Good. She never knew that a certain facial expression could stop anyone. Well, possibly everyone. Whenever Millianna did it, Wally would do absolutely anything for her. Erza never tried it though, never knowing the reason to do it. Well, now she's glad she started, especially on Natsu. Ahhh~. It was cynical, but...

Who knew pouting would help her out?

"I-I-I w-would F-Fire D-d-dr-r" She pushed her bottom lip up more.

No more talking for Natsu.

"Hmm?" She hummed, almost teasingly. He shook his head violently, knowing his words will stutter out.

Erza giggled at his antics. He's not speaking so...he basically accepted defeat? So she won? Yes, she won.

Her cheeks started to hurt now, but it felt good. She barely recalled her face hurting like this. She loves it. Not the pain, of course, but laughing and smiling in general. It makes it even better that she's experiencing it with Natsu.

At one point, she would have wanted Jellal to be in his position. Jellal was...very dear to her. She wouldn't deny it and say she didn't love him at one point. But things changed. She knew her love for him broke when she met Natsu.

Natsu. The clumsy, fight-hungry, caring, loveable, determined, righteous, pyromaniac (possible arsonist), considerate, pink headed boy, that somehow wormed his way into her heart and soul, making her want to help him in every fight, every moment of sadness and anger...maybe, and just maybe, she could show him all the lo-

Her beautiful scarlet hair blended in with her face, making her look like a tomato, as many thoughts about...that filled her mind.

 _'What?! No! I just met him!'_ She screamed internally _. 'And he's just my friend...my only friend now'_ Depression began to fill her as she took a breath.

"Hey Erza?"

She looked up at her pinkette companion.

"I just want to let you know that we will stop Jellal! We will free your friends! I will stop anyone that will be blocking your way! I'll make sure he pays for what he had done to you!"

The wind blew, blowing Erza's red hair into Natsu's pink. They blended in perfectly, almost making a brand new color (or colour) of its own. He had to admit; pink and red go perfect together.

"I don't know why, Erza, but I feel really close to you now. Like...err..." He closed his eyes in thought. "I feel as close to you as I was to Igneel. Ya' know, but in a different way."

Chocolate colored orbs turned into teary brown as more wind blew, pushing more scarlet on to salmon (or pink.)

"I promise..." He continued as more tear fell down her red cheeks before she quickly used her hand to wipe them away. "Your happiness is first priority! Ya' know, finding Igneel is too though, but the only way I can look at him again is if I make you happy." Her eyes widened.

"If I don't make you happy...I will have failed."

Small arms wrapped around his shoulder and under his arm which, surprisingly, were really strong. He feels his spine hurt as he squirmed around; still not losing the strength to drop Erza though.

She tried to stop the tears from coming, she really did. But knowing that someone cares for her well-being, her happiness just...fills her heart with joy. She knows that he doesn't like it when the tears of any kind come, but this time, it's a good reason why.

 _'You.'_

Her eyes glistened in the moonlight. "Thank you...Natsu. I promise use to keep you happy as well."

"Well, mission accomplished then!" He smiled.

Before she could question him on what he said, rustling came from a bush behind them. Natsu quickly stood on the defensive while Erza had no idea what to do, so she narrowed her eyes. She wasn't afraid. She would never be, not anymore.

"All those annoying youngsters at that stupid park. Next time we come back, I'm going to teach them all a lesson." Out came an older gentleman. He was short, in his old age. He's wearing a dark colored shirt, a light vest with large buttons and stripes toward the bottom, dark slacks decorated with diamond shapes, a large hat, glasses and an earring.

"Violence is not the answer, Wolfheim." Another, older, gentleman came out. He had a clean-cut, dark hair, well-groomed mustache, pointy ears and a tattoo on his forehead that looks like a cross. He's wearing a button-up dress shirt, a lightly decorated vest, dark-colored slacks, and a bow tie.

"You think you can tell me what to do just because you're the second?! Saint or not, I can-"

"Hey!" The location of where their eyes were located was quickly turned to a small pink headed boy with a red headed girl in his arms. The old man was quick to act.

 **"BEAT IT BRAT! THIS DOES NOT CONCERN YOU! RUN ALONG!"** He turned into a fuzzy and pointed eared beast, shocking the two. Natsu didn't back down, rather he smirked.

"HA! You think you can scare me? The son of Igneel? The Fire Dragon King?" Fire spewed from his mouth and head, showing the old man an example. He would've used his hands, but their...preoccupied at the moment.

The old man turned back to normal. "I don't care who you are! Beat it!"

"We were here first!" If this old geezer wanted a fight, he would gladly give him one!

His fire intensified, making his red headed companion heat up immensely. She loves Natsu's heat, but this is too much. It almost feels as if she put her hand in a campfire, but without the burning of the hand. She could feel sweat fall quickly at this point, so she tapped him a few times to get his attention.

"N...Natsu..." He looked at her, eyebrows raised. Too...too hot."

He turned his fire off. "Sorry."

Wolfheim glared at the both of them. "I don't care who you or your daddy is! You and your little girlfriend here need to piss off!"

The chocolate eyed redhead felt her face heat up immensely. "G-girlfriend?"

Natsu grinned. "Make me."

The older man smirked in return. "With pleasure." He grew into the beast that he previously turned into. Natsu began to suck in breath, but was stopped by Hyberion.

"Now now, young one. Violence is not the answer."

Natsu scoffed. _'Tell that to Igneel.'_

"I apologize that Wolfheim has caused you and your...err...girlfriend trouble."

"It's not like that!"

"Were sorry for the trouble we've caused you. Now, we must head back to Isghar." He gave the duo a small smile. "Farewell." He began walking away.

Wolfheim glued himself to his spot, glaring at the pinkette and vice-versa. Squinty eyes met round as daggers shot out of them.

"Don't think this is over kid!"

The onyx eyed boy smirked. "Beat it."

Just as catastrophe was about to be let loose, Hyberion interfered. "Let's go!"

Wolfheim grumbled, incoherently, about something like stupid pink headed punks.

Natsu heard it. Oh, yes. He heard it. If he was going to say his hair was pink, he's going to talk about his stupid...age!

"Stupid old fart!"

"Natsu!" Erza scolded.

"What?"

As the two old men walked, two thoughts occupied their mind.

"He's a Fire Dragon Slayer."

"Yeah."

"Poor kid."

•••

X784 - Present

"Fifth...t-time...in...a m-month."

 _Blurgh!_

The contents of Natsu's lunch were thrown out the window and fell down to the sand outside the train.

 _'Erza...'_

•••

As Lucy, who came along thanks to Makarov's wishes, Erza, Gray and Happy exited the train; they acted as if they hadn't forgotten somebody important at all. Apparently, they didn't forget a pink headed dragon on the train.

"Are you sure Eisenwald is still in town? They could've beat it if they wanted to." Gray asked a look of thoughtfulness on his features.

"No clue. But that's why we're here to find out." The knight told the stripper, Happy on top of her head. Erza grabbed the handle to her big bag of luggage and proceeded to pull and walk, the others, sans Natsu, following her.

"Maybe they left a clue behind. We might be able to find it and then get an idea of where they're at." Lucy added.

"Well." Started Happy. "We could always use Natsu's nose."

Erza smiled. "That's right. Your nose has helped Happy and I in many situations, and I don't think I thanked you for it as much as I should. So thank you, Nat...su?" Her smile disappeared into one of worry as her eyes hastily searched around Onibas Station. Not spotting him, she began to check each and every corner if the station.

"Natsu?" She looked behind a pillar. "Natsu?" She somehow teleported to the benches to check if he was under them. "Natsu?" Her next stop was the train tracks, but to no avail.

"Where did that stupid pyro g-" Gray thought about it, before he cleared his throat. "Nevermind."

He wanted to laugh. So bad. He wanted to chase after that train, board it again and laugh at his stupid face for being so stupid, but knowing that if he does, Erza would make him pay afterwards makes his giggles disappear. Erza's bangs shadowed her eyes in realization.

"Did I really..." She growled. She stomped back over to the pillar and thrusted her fist into it, creating a whole big enough for the whole station to fall. It didn't, fortunately.

In fear, Happy hopped off her head and proceeded to fly off to somewhere...safe, but Erza caught his little green backpack, stopping him from going any more forward.

"Ah!"

"Happy! Please; transform and hit me!" She bowed, her one hand holding him out. Happy looked around nervously. "Err...ah, I'm good."

•••

"Oh. A Fairy Tail wizard? How's the guild treatin' ya'?" A man with black hair that was in a ponytail, white coat, with a dark red shirt underneath, white pants and black shoes asked. "Worth sticking around?"

"Wha-" A shoe was place on the Salamanders face as he tried to speak, but motion of the train held him. His arms crossed, as if he didn't feel it.

"Don't act like you're all high and mighty because you're in a so-called legal guild! You guys, aha, you guys will do whatever the council says. You call yourself a Fairy, but you're more like a harmless little fly."

Natsu wanted to burn to punks face off now, but he let him talk.

"But you guys do have one good thing though." A perverted smile appeared on his face. "The ladies there are fantastic. The demon Mirajane~ what I would do to her! I'll have my fun with her, then, I'll throw her away like a peice of trash!"

Natsu felt like killing the guy.

"There's this one special girl though. She's very beautiful, rivaling Mirajane herself. What's her name?" He put his hand on his chin, feigning thought. "Ah yes, the Titania, Erza Scarlet! I'd have a fun time with her around! But after that..." He flashed an evil grin that reeked of dementedness.

"When I'm done using her, she'll be my pet! Treat her like the piece of garbage she is! And you know what you do to garbage?"

"Throw it away! In other words, I'm going to kill her!"

"SAY THAT AGAIN!" The man found his foot being caught on fire as he moved it away from Natsu's face and used some if his own magic to calm it. A black hand wrapped around his burning limb, making him use his other leg for balance. When he looked up, he didn't get a chance to insult Natsu as he was immediately attacked. Natsu's body lit on fire, making him untouchable in a way.

"SAY IT AGAIN, YOU BASTARD!" Kageyama was lead into a corner where he found himself getting hit with flame punches, kicks, elbows- whatever could be used to hurt him. Natsu lifted both of his arms and positioned them above his head, hands connecting making them a hammer.

Kageyama took the brief opening to kick the pinkette in the chest, making him back up, slightly. Shadow magic appeared from under his feet and they attacked the Salamander. They were flames of hell, it seemed, because the shadows instantly blew away.

"What the-" He yelled in shock. Black eyes greeted slit to green ones as a match of ferociousness took place. Natsu rushed toward the raven haired male, grabbed the front of his coat and threw him into the sky, creating a huge hole on the roof of the train.

"Hey look!" Happy yelled from inside a magical four wheeler. The others, Gray on top, Lucy sitting shotgun and Erza driving, spotted a flying man. It later turned out to look like a wingless bird that was trapped in the sky.

"Hey look! Something's going after him!"

Alerted by Gray's voice, Erza again looked at the sky, but at the same time tried to steer the wheel. She depicted a familiar fire. One that could either burn someone severely or light up their happiness.

Erza gone with the first one in this case.

"Natsu!"

"DON'T YOU SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN! I'LL BURN YOU TO ASH!"

"S-STOP P-PLEASE!" Kageyamas distressed voice came out, making Natsu even angrier.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S SWORD HORN**!"

An explosion carried through the air.

•••

Looking at the boy that was anger ridden and looking at an unconscious dark Mage with pure rage, Erza allowed her tired self, thanks to the four-wheeler, to walk up to him. He stayed in his spot, a slight narrow in his eyes as he looked at Kageyama. He felt a hand on his shoulder, making his anger dissipate slightly.

The train roared from miles behind them. Now that he beat up the punk, why not trash the train too?

"I haven't seen you that angry in a while." Her voice was soft, pretty uncommon to hear to someone that wasn't Natsu or Happy. It soothed him. He loved her voice. It always makes him feel happy inside- not Happy _happy_ , but happy.

He looked at her askance before letting out a sigh. He turned toward her, seeing a worried frown upon her features making him feel guilty for some reason. "Err...sorry."

She stared at him questioningly. "Sorry? For what?"

"I don't know."

Wind blew, tossing their hair in its direction. He looked at the ground, still more than a bit steamed by what Kageyaka said. Was it Kageyaka or Kagehuza? Natsu rolled his shoulders. _'Whatever. Bastards done anyway.'_

A giggle in front of him broke his thoughts. A quick look behind him to see if it wasn't the ugly stripper, made it quite clear where the laugh resonated from. Of course, Gray didn't have a pretty laugh. It's pretty terrible, honestly.

"Well." She giggled some more. "What is certain is that you do know how to make an entrance."

His 'sorry' expression was exchanged for a smirk, a sly one at that. "Well, you know me. Always...blowing crap up!"

Her eyes shone as she stared at the pinkette. He always loved to blow stuff up in any way possible. Whether it's a building, a forest, or even a small rock. Even though she wasn't too fond of property damage, she will make a small exception for him. Though, he'll still get punishment, just like the rest of the guild.

"And that is what I love about you." Eyes widening at what she said, Erza clamped her hands over her mouth as a cute red blush adorned her cheeks.

"What was that, Erza?" Natsu asked innocently. "I didn't really hear you."

She shook her head, almost violently, refusing to spill what she said. "NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL!"

"See! I told you she likes him!"

"Wow. I didn't see someone like Erza liking someone like Natsu."

"What're you talkin' about?" Gray interjected into the conversation between the cat and blonde. "It's not like that at all. Why would Erza go for that clown?"

"Maybe he's just jealous that he doesn't have someone that likes him." With a fish in his mouth, that somehow just appeared, Happy spoke. Gray growled and attempted to lunge at the cat, but he flew away, much to his anger. "Shut up you stupid cat!"

"Why don't you ask her yourself then, tough guy." Lucy dared, kinda wanting to see Gray get beat up.

What? She was curious.

"Okay fine!" He made his way to the redhead and pinkette. "I will!"

Death wish.

He stopped walking until he just mere five inches behind her. "Hey Erza? Do you like Na-"

Her eyes dug deep into the very icy pit he calls his soul. It sent shivers all over his body. It was almost as if he was staring into the evil place called hell, but instead of the devil, it's the demon Erza!

Don't tell her he said that.

"You wanted to ask something, Gray?"

He glowing red eyes, her hand in a tight ball and, to top it off, she was growling. Gray wasn't stupid.

"I-I'm okay!" He decided to make up a reason for why he had to come interrupt the moment. "Just wondering when are we going to look for Eisenwald."

She blinked before realizations struck her like lighting. Damn! She had gotten side tracked!

"Damn!" She looked around, looking for something to hit. There was only the four-wheeler (which they needed), Natsu (who she would never hit, even though she had done it countless times) and the others, and the ground (she didn't want to get her gauntlets dirty). So instead, in quick decision, she grabbed Natsu's hand and squeezed as hard as she could, earning a scream of pain from the pinkette, which she ignored.

"AHHHH!" Gray pretended he didn't see what happened, Happy, since this happened often, just stared and Lucy sweat dropped.

She released her grip on his hand, to his relief, but didn't let go. He didn't focus on that though, his hand still hurt after all.

His eyes darted to the defeated form of Kageyama. He was still mad at him, pissed really, but he didn't want to hurt him more than he already was. It would possibly kill him.

He walked to him, still locked hands with Erza who had to follow. He grabbed up by his coat collar and lifted him up from the ground.

"Natsu?" Erza asked. "What are you doing?"

He looked at the retreating form of the train before a smile came on his face.

"Bon Voyage, Ponytail!" He threw the dark mage to the train, thanks to his incredible strength.

"Natsu!" "What the hell man!?" "Why did you do that!?" "Nice shot Natsu!"

"Thanks little buddy!" His eyes glued to the flying male. _'Come on…come on…come o- YES! Perfect shot!'_

"You idiot!"Erza smacked the back of his head, making him wince.

"Come on, we have to find them!" She took off to the vehicle, dragging Natsu behind her. The others stood there for a second before following them into the car. They took off, with speeds that Natsu didn't like at all.

Erza's hand never let go of Natsu's.

•••

"Soon, **Lullaby** will be awakened and Eisenwald will be feared by the whole kingdom!" Erigor said with an evil smile plastered on his face.

"And those fairy flies won't get in our way!"

•••

 _As Lucy dreams of her and her prince charming riding a 'tin horse', she begins to wonder if her dreams will ever become a reality. She often wonders what her life would be like if she wasn't so lonely. And when she finally joins Fairy Tail, she realizes she's not going to be alone anymore. Especially when Natsu, Gray and Erza take over her dreams. But when she wakes up from them...she realizes that's she's not dreaming and Natsu's eating her food, Gray's naked and Erza's eating her cake while staring at Natsu, lovingly. All in her house._

•••

 **Yo! This might be a bit shorter than the others, so sorry about that. Hope you liked the chapter!  
**

 **Oh yeah. There's a poll on my profile if you want to check it out. Also, leave in the reviews who you want Gray to be paired with. I really don't care who. Whether its Juvia, Lucy, hell even Mira, if you guys like that.**

 **Remember to review. It would mean the world to me!**


	5. The Gale of Fairies

**A Beach Palace 5**

 **Question: do you watch Toonami? (Adult Swim Anime) comes on around midnight?**

 **I've been watching it for a while now and I'm trying to catch up on One Piece. But that's beside the point. Is the anime 'Space Dandy' any good? I kinda want to get into it.**

 **Anywhoo...**

 **You know what pisses me off? Going to another fandom on this site, finding the perfect story, but then seeing the cover photo. The photo is your NOTP. The pairing you hate most.**

 **Damn you Jerza.**

 **Anyway, thank you for the reviews! They were all fantastic, every single one of them. They give me inspiration to write every day!**

 **Read away, friends!**

•••

 _Fairy Tail Opening 1_

•••

"Hey Erza!" Gray yelled from the top of the **Magical Four-Wheeler** , at the top of his lungs. She was moving at breakneck speeds, so fast that he almost fell off. But thanks to his reflexes, he caught himself, inwardly telling himself that Natsu couldn't do what he just did. "Can we slow down some? I know we gotta find Eisenwald and all but were going way too fast!"

Lucy triple checked to make sure her seatbelt was on. She used her four limbs to grab on anything she could. Her hands occupied the seatbelt buckle and with her sandaled feet, her toes wrapped the bottom of the passenger seat.

"Please Erza!" She pleaded, getting an opportunity to glance at Natsu, who was at deaths door, visually. "I mean, I think Natsu's either going to die or puke on my feet!"

"Nonsense!" The scarlet haired beauty declared, her eyes leaving the road every once and awhile to check on the Salamander. Or she may have been ogling him. Lucy didn't care; she just wanted to get the heck off this thing! "Natsu's fine! Right Natsu?"

"Huuuuuurgh!"

"See?"

Lucy sweatdropped _. 'And I thought she was the sane one...'_

"Wait, Natsu's about to die?" Gray said, not hearing the conversation well thanks to the wind that shoved him, making his hair fly wild. He slowly made his way to the other side of the car, where Natsu was having the best time of his life. He poked his head out under, looking the pinkette right in the eye.

"It's okay. Just crawl to the light. The pain will be over soon."

The blonde's eyes narrowed at the raven haired male. "Not helping at all!"

Erza gritted her teeth as she felt her magic, which was being absorbed by the four-wheeler, drain out of her. Her arm was inside the device, it fit her limb perfectly, but the feeling wasn't so perfect. It was a burning sensation, making her want to yank it out on spot. She fought it. Her own comfort is nothing compared to the urgency of the matter.

 _'I have to push forward!'_

"Come on Erza! You're gonna use up all of your power at this rate!" Gray reasoned, but it fell on death ears.

"Hey Happy?" Lucy questioned, turning her head ever-so-slightly to the brave Nekomander shielding his eyes as he tried to hide behind Natsu. "Can you try to reason with her? I mean you and- Natsu?"

Said fire Mage crawled out from backseat, pain evident in his onyx eyes. The feeling was torture. He made it even worse by moving in an already moving object.

He used every bit of his strength to lift himself up. He walked slowly, like a penguin, taking baby steps because the area he was in was small, and stood behind the driver's seat. He lifted up his arm slowly and leaned forward slightly, getting Erza's scarlet hair in his face, and grabbed the said redheads arm, earning a surprised look from the Titania.

"Natsu?"

She felt him grip her arm tighter, not to the point of causing her pain but still enough it wouldn't slip. He began to pull until her arm was out the whole thing, making the vehicle go slower.

"Hey, what's going on down there?" Gray asked, no longer needing to yell.

"Hey! Don't do that!" Natsu ignored her as he stuck his own arm in the device, instantly feeling magic drain from him. Eyes wide as he did so, Erza contemplated on pulling his arm out and putting hers back in.

She could handle the feeling of magic draining. It's not pleasant, she would say, but she learned to ignore it. She could only do so for minutes only though. She didn't want Natsu draining his own just so she doesn't drain hers. She doesn't even like the idea of that. Erza knows that the Salamander has a huge magic container, and is a very powerful and talented wizard, but that doesn't mean he won't feel pain when his magic is being sucked out of him.

"Natsu..."

He grunted, in pain from his motion sickness and the sensation of his magic coming out. "J...just keep g-going..."

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "And let your magic disappear? I don't think-"

"Come on! W-we don't have time!"

"But your magic-"

He flashed her, his 'don't-worry-I'm-stronger-than-Gray' grin that the Titania couldn't help but blush a bit at. Not like she blushes every time he smiles at her. Or just smiles. Or laughs. Or sleeps just inches away from her during missions.

"O-okay."

Nope. Not at all.

"S-see! What I tell ya'?" Despite being in a state of fear less than a minute ago, Happy teased. "Told you she liked him." The accusation caused Erza's already pink tinted face to turn to a deeper shade of red as they pressed on the canyon road. _'Just ignore it Erza. Happy has teased me about Natsu plenty of times without me wringing his neck. I must focus on the objective at hand.'_ A thin line formed on her lips _. 'If Erigor gets his hand on that Death Magic, millions of lives will be at stake! We will stop them! Whatever the co-'_

"Now that I think about it...I think she loves him."

"HAPPY!" Her face now a tomato, checking every second if Natsu heard what the feline said.

•••

"Wow! I'm super jealous Maki! Your wizards are all full of life and cute too!" Master Bob exclaimed. He was wearing...ah...something. I-I can't. I don't know what the hell he's wearing. Let's just say a pink tank top, striped purple and pink shorts and...flats. He's the Master of the Blue Pegasus guild. If you were wondering...he's a man. A full-fledged man.

"Rumor has it that a new girl of yours had given a slave-trader quite the beating!"

Makarov bit into his chicken wing from his spot on top of the table, eyes closed. "Yes. Our newest girl, Lucy." A perverted grin etched on his features. "Quite the body too! The only and best girl that Natsu has brought in. Too bad she doesn't stand chance."

Bob turned, perverted thoughts running through his mind as well. "Ohh my~"

"Quit joking Makarov." Goldmine grinned as he held a kabob. Master of the Quatro Cerberus guild, navy blue shirt, black pants, black boots that made him look like a biker, filled his attire. A giant dog collar around his neck, and another one around his hat, which oddly looked like a witches. What can he say? He had to look WILD! "Your wizards might be good-looking and all but they do go overboard some time. Some of the members of the council think that they will destroy a city sooner or later."

"I'm pretty sure Natsu already did so."

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Dinging sounds filled the air as the three masters looked over to see a small blue bird carrying a letter. "Master Makarov! Master Makarov!" It called.

"Over here!"

It flew so it was just above his head. "A letter from Miss Alberona."

"Oh." Makarov grabbed the letter gently, suspicion in his eyes. "Thanks a lot."

"No problem." It flew away.

 _'More bills for alcohol?'_ If so, he would cry _. 'Cana, you brat! You drink too much!'_

He undid the **Seal** by using his finger to circle around it, a Fairy Tail emblem in the middle. Out appeared a blue **Magic Circle** and after that, an only slightly sober Cana.

"Masterrrr!" She slurred. Cross out slightly and replaced it with not-at-all. "You made it!"

Master ignored her, but did decide to show her off to the other masters. "See. What I tell ya'? Pretty ain't she? Cana, say hi to the people!"

Cana waved, a drunken smile plastered on her face. "Hi peoplllleeee!"

Whistling and chatter emerged in the room as thoughts of pervertedness and naughtiness slipped in their heads.

"That's Cana?" Goldmine asked. "What about the other girl, Mirajane?"

"Never again, Goldmine."

Goldmine didn't even want to know what happened.

"Masterrr! You won't believe what just went down! The most awesomemest' thing happened!"

"Really? What?"

"You know Erza and Natsu (aka: Team Piercing Flame) are the most destructive slash strongest team in the guild, right?"

Makarov didn't like where this was going. "Regrettably, yes."

Cana closed her eyes, feeling drowsiness kick in. She hiccupped and gently rested her head on the table, looking forward to some sleep. Makarov glared through the letter, annoyance evident on his face _. 'The joys of having a twenty-four-seven drinker.'_

"Will you wake up you brat!"

Cana stirred. "Huh? Wha-what was I saying?"

The Fairy Tail guild master face palmed. "Something about Natsu and Erza..."

"Oh yeah!" She exclaimed, her drunkenness seemingly disappeared. "Our love birds, Gray and Lucy have all teamed up together! Quite the combination huh? They're now, most definitely, the strongest team in Fairy Tail!" Her drunken nature resumed. "Since Natsu and Erza are Team Piercing Flame, with Gray and L-Lucy it has to be...Team Piercing the Frozen Flame... w-with Blonde Hair...o-or something. Wait? What's Lucy's magic?"

The brunette was not heard. The only sound in the building was the desperate pleas of her lying, coming from the master himself. His orbs no longer visible; only the balls and whites.

"N-Natsu...E-Erza...G-Gray... Not t-those three!"

"Anyway." The beautiful Card Mage interrupted. "Bye master!" She left.

The master backed away, attempting to run away from the sudden news. As he did so, he tripped, falling from the table and down to the bottom of the floor.

 _'The worst day of my life!_ A-a tow- no! A-a city no! Not even that! They could destroy...' He gulped. '...a whole country!" And finally, his soul escaped his puny body and even it complained.

Eisenwald part two: The Gale of Fairies!

"A creepy guy with a big scythe just hijacked the train!

"Yeah! And they're part of that dark guild, Eisenwald!"

Watching Kunugi Station from atop a cliff, the newly established team had multiple thoughts running through they're head. Lucy and Happy looked out the window while Erza stayed in her spot in the front seat. Gray too stayed seated on top of the vehicle. Natsu the only one out or off the evil thing, dancing around and screaming victoriously was what he was doing at the moment.

"HA HAAAA!"

Erza shook her head silently; a small smile playing her lips. Lucy ignored him, Happy laughed and Gray told him to shut up.

"What you say Stripper?" He asked angrily, lighting his hands on fire.

"I said can it! You stupid pyro!" Gray retaliated, creating a small ball of ice to throw at him if he decided to charge.

Lucy blocked both of them out. "I guess I could understand why they would take cars and boats but why a train?"

"It doesn't really seem like a good choice for a getaway option because it can only follow the tracks it's on so they definitely have a reason for using it." Happy said, looking out the window along with the blonde.

"Yes, that's true but they are fast." Erza agreed. "So well just find them ourselves. Natsu! Gray!" She turned, only to see them side-hugging the other, as if they were best friends. "Time to go!"

"What!" Natsu yelled, letting go of Gray. "But we just got here!"

She glared. "Natsu. Car. Now!"

In a blink of fire, he was back in his position. Slouching in the backseat with his arm in the device, which Erza still did not like.

Gray shrugged and took Natsu's previous seat. He pushed the Salamander with his foot, forcing him to scoot over, earning a growl from the pinkette, which he grinned at.

"What you gonna do about it pinky?"

"You're naked Gray!" The resident blonde shouted upon seeing his...nakedness.

"Am I?"

"Since the military's been called we should get news about them sooner or later, right?"

Erza nodded. "I hope so Lucy." She started the engine. "Ready Natsu?"

"No..."

"Alright then. Let's get a move on."

•••

"Stop Natsu! You're going to fall out!"

"What!" Erza turned back to see the pinkette leaning out the window, his arm stretched. They were in town, finally getting a lead on to where they were going. Turning a corner every second or so. Pedestrians were diving out the way and the ones that were hit...well, no one was hit but if they were, the charges would be hit-and-run. "Should I slow down?"

"N-no!" He barfed out the window.

Lucy shielded her eyes. "Gross!"

"Am I causing too much discomfort Natsu? I'll go a little slower if that's the case."

"No! W-we gotta find those b-bastards! Just m-make it quick!"

Gray, now fully clothed, nodded. "You heard him. But try not to go too fast and waste his magic. We could only go without him for so long.

"Yes, I know."

Happy was in the back, squirming with his hand on his head. He knew he had something to say to Lucy. Was it about fish? No. Was it about Natsu and Erza's relationship? No.

"I know it's something important..." The feline muttered. "Something about Lucy being hungry? No. Something fishy? N-wait. I like fish!"

"What are you saying cat?"

"There it is! I see them!" Erza called, seeing smoke and a crowd of people in front of Oshibana Station.

"It looks like the townspeople." Gray said.

•••

When Team Piercing the Frozen Flame with a Blondie (or whatever Cana said) entered, they realized the entire Onibas Station was blocked off by the police. Townspeople tried to get through but they wouldn't let them enter.

"Excuse me; what's going on here?" Erza asked an office.

"Why should I tell you lady?"

 _BAM!_

The poor soul was head-butted into oblivion. The next office was asked the same question, didn't answer it, and was delivered the same fate.

Gray and Lucy watched her go, amazed. Gray might've been on more than a few missions with Erza and Natsu, but she never ceases to amaze him. The pinkette had his arm around the Maker mages shoulder, who was propping him up. Happy on his head.

They were used to this. Seeing her beautiful hair fly wildly after knocking someone's lights out was nothing new. Natsu actually kinda liked when she did hit people, random or friend, it really got him fired up!

"Counterproductive much?" Lucy asked sarcastically.

"It might be weird, but she's got her own way of getting things done. If Natsu was in her position he would probably just burn people. Either way, it works sooner or later." The raven haired male's arms were crossed over his chest.

"Where the heck do your clothes go?"

"I don't know...oh crap!"

After knocking out more than five guards, one finally complied, but still, nevertheless, earned the same treatment as the other guards. It turned out that the Eisenwald guild was inside the building.

"No time to lose, let's go!"

"Right!"

In a quick hand-off, Gray handed the still motion sick Salamander to the Titania. She threw him effortlessly over her shoulder and began to run into the station, the others following and Happy flying above them.

And Then...

Unconscious and/or dead Rune Knights surrounded the team. Completely wiped out. Either lying motionlessly on the stairs, over the railing, leaning against a column or just on the ground.

Lucy felt sick just looking at them.

An evil voice rang from above. "Come in flies! You can always get swatted away here!"

Upon hearing the voice, Natsu used his nose to sniff wildly. Surprised that he recovered quicker than usual, Erza let Natsu hop off her shoulder. He began to look around the room, seeing multiple dark guild wizards and even the bastard that talked about Erza and Mira the wrong way. Finally, he looked up to see a white haired man, tattoos over his body, short black cape, a purple skirt and brown sandals.

"You!" He yelled. "You have something I want!"

Erigor raised his eyebrow. "And what is that you pesty fly?"

"Lullafly!"

Gray face palmed **. Lullaby** , you idiot."

"Whatever!"

Erigor smirked dementedly. "Oh? You're looking for this?" He pulled out a flute. It had a skull with three eyes on one end, and an oval-like cutout in the skull's brow. On the other end, there were root-like cutouts.

"Yeah!" He was immediately drawn to it. It was like he knew it. There was something so familiar about it. He wanted it- needed it. It was his. Not that Erigor punks!

"Well you'll just have to fight me for-" He was interrupted by a flaming kick to the face, sending him spiraling upward. Natsu followed, using his feet as jets so he could fly.

"Everyone! Destroy Eisenwald!" Erza yelled, thanking Natsu for the distraction.

Everyone charged at one another.

"I want that pink headed bastard!" Kageyama yelled in anger. Erza heard and ran straight toward the other raven haired man, in anger. Her guild mates and herself can talk about Natsu in a negative way (to a point), but she won't let scum from a dark guild talk about him. He needed to learn some respect!

She didn't even **Requip** as she charged at him, dodging some of his **Black** **Magic**. Once she got close enough, she kneed him in the stomach, punched in the face and finished off with a head but, knocking the Mage out-cold.

"Woah..." Lucy muttered, obviously impressed.

"Come one Lucy!" Gray started, kicking another dark mage out the way. Happy was on the other side, throwing people into walls, quite comically. "The sooner we trash these losers, the better. We have to help our loser out after all!" _'As if he needs it.'_ He thought, but no way in hell would say that out loud.

"Right!"

•••

"You think you can beat me! I'm Erigor! Ace of Eisenwald!"

Natsu grinned. "And I'm Natsu! **Fire Dragon Slayer** of Fairy Tail! I'm going to kick your but!"

They were on top of the Onibas Station, duking it out, as Natsu would say. Though they just stated minutes ago, Erigor already felt the immense power the Salamander had. Erigor used more than five spells while Natsu just stuck with on spell, the **Iron Fist**.

Erigor would not buckle against his power. No one could stand to the might of Erigor! No fairy fly would ever make him tremble!

"I'm done with this fight Salamander! You and your puny friends will tremble before Eisenwald!"

Wind started to form around the Ace's arms, legs, and finally his body. It wrapped around his head, making him look like an actual, wind created, monster.

"...the hell?" Natsu asked through gritted teeth, his arm shielding his eyes.

It came from every direction, which didn't help Natsu's senses.

"This is my trump card, Salamander! I call it... **Storm Bringer**!"

Natsu was enveloped in, what seemed like, a scythe created storm.

"Try escaping that fly!" The Shinigami screamed maniacally.

 _'Crap! This happened to me before! I think Gildart's taught me how to get out of crap like this!'_

 **Flashback**

 _"...and when she screams, that means you did a good job! Then curl your fingers a bit and then_

 _she'll-"_

 **End Flash**

Gildart's was teaching him about girls or something like that. Something about a vagena?

What the hell is a vagena?

 _'No! That's not it!'_ He groaned in frustration _. 'Or was it Macao?'_

He roared again in frustration. _'No! He just showed me how to grab things with my fire!'_

Downstairs, the rest of the team had just finished cleaning the rest of Eisenwald. They were easy enough, well for Gray, Erza and Happy. Lucy needed some help but overall, she did just fine. Gray cracked his knuckles, eager for more.

"Where is that stupid pyro?" He asked looking up.

"ROAR _!"_

There was his answer.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted, quickly **Requiping** into her **Heaven's** **Wheel** **Armor** and flying toward him.

"Happy! Let's follow her!" Gray told him as the Nekomander grabbed him and flew over to Lucy, picking her up as well with his tail.

Thankfully, he was strong in his **X-Form** and his small form, but that didn't mean he could carry over four-hundred pounds!

"Ah! L-Lucy! Why do you weigh more than Gray?! Like three-hundred pounds!"

"Shut up cat!"

"You really think I'm going to let you trap me here?!" Natsu made sure to let the Shinigami know that he would not- he repeats- he would not stay there! He would get out!

When Erza landed, her Nat- Natsu was nowhere in sight, only wind that circled in the middle of the roof, reaching to fifty meters in height. She felt his presence in there. If she told that to the others they would think she's crazy, but Natsu understood when she told him, he feels hers too.

Putting that aside, she realized his way out. It was simple science. His heat would cause the air to become hot, which would cause a vertical updraft, which also creates a low pressure area. And wind will always flow to high pressure areas.

"That's it!" She needed to get Natsu angry.

"GET ME OUT OF THIS THING, YOU ANNOYING PRICK! QUIT HIDING BEHIND THAT WALL SO I CAN TEAR YOU APART!" The angrier he got, the more Erigors wind would flow upward. The said Shinigami's eyes widened.

"What the hell is going on?" He yelled, trying to put more energy in his magic. His flames were so tense. He could feel how hot they were even behind his wall.

Realizing her chance was now, Erza spoke _. 'Sorry, my dragon.'_

"Natsu!"

He flashed his eyes toward her with a grunt.

"You're not doing a very good job at handling him. Maybe I should tell Gray to step in your place; he might do better than you after all!"

Gray felt pretty happy. Even though he knew it was only to get Natsu angry.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" His fire skyrocketed, completely dissipating Erigors wind.

"What! No! This cannot be!" **'Flames of Emotion**? How does this kid have it?!"

"You think you w-" He couldn't even finish his sentence as the Salamander rammed into him, headfirst.

'This kid! Is he really a..'

" **Fire Dragons Sword Horn**!"

'... **Dragon Slayer**...' He flew to the other side of the station, out cold.

•••

"Way to go, Natsu!" Happy congratulated his friend.

"Yeah, but I could've done better." Gray bragged.

"Whatever you say pervert."

Natsu then turned to Erza, ignoring Grays shouting. She bowed with a slight frown.

"I'm sorry for saying that. It was just necessary if you wanted to overcome his wind." She didn't want him upset with her, even though he would get over it the next five minutes, she still doesn't like him being upset, with her nevertheless.

He smiled brightly and pulled her into an embrace, one that she indeed blushed at thanks to the physical contact.

"It's cool 'Za!" He used her nickname. "Just don't say Gray should take my place, cause' we both know he would fail at."

"Hey!"

Out the corner of her eye, Lucy noticed the **Lullaby** flute start floating. It began to shake, making the **Celestial** **Spirit** mage panic.

"Uh, guys!" She called out, getting their attention.

" **Interesting**..." A voice resonated from the flute. It turned to a flash of white as everything around them was flashed. The next second, a roar was heard and Lucy had a strange feeling of what it was.

 **Lullaby's** true form.

•••

 _As Lucy dreams of her and her prince charming riding a 'tin horse', she begins to wonder if her dreams will ever become a reality. She often wonders what her life would be like if she wasn't so lonely. And when she finally joins Fairy Tail, she realizes she's not going to be alone anymore. Especially when Natsu, Gray and Erza take over her dreams. But when she wakes up from them...she realizes that's she's not dreaming and Natsu's eating her food, Gray's naked and Erza's eating her cake while staring at Natsu, lovingly. All in her house._

•••

 **I spelled it vagina wrong on purpose, if you didn't get it.**

 **I know it might seem like the fights are going too quick, which they are. Honestly, I really won't get into writing fight scenes until the Tower of Heaven. Cuz you know big ass Natza moment right there. Chapters nowadays might be a little short, but sooner or later I'll up the chapters. So instead of 3-5k it'll will be 6-10k. Remember the poll too!**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading.**

 **Remember to review, it would mean the world to me!**


	6. Giant, Walking Piece Of Trash

**A Beach Palace 6**

 **Okay, I have to say something that's been bothering me.**

 **I've been writing (this story) as I watched the anime, so scenes may be dead on in here. I read other stories where they have their own idea, like putting this certain person in the guild or having this certain person their enemy. Well get ready, cause I love plot twist. They start during the Phantom Lord arc!**

 **I also have some changes I need to address out. Some are major, some are not.**

 **Major changes: Gray and Natsu are no longer S-class mages. Don't know why, just felt like it needed to be like that.**

 **Small changes: Natsu's outfit is changed, because he's cool like that. You know what he wears in the Tartarus Arc? The black jacket with the gold skull on the back? It's dope as shit, honestly.**

 **Hopefully my writing has gotten better.**

•••

"Sometimes...I feel like I'll never find him. But I know if I give up, I'll give up on myself too."

"Well, then I guess that's what I'm here for! Finding Igneel isn't just your goal anymore, Natsu. Every time you doubt yourself, I'll be there to make sure that you will. I promise!"

"..." He smiled. "Thanks Erza...Hey, wanna take some more fish from that place again?"

"Don't you need money for that? How'd you get it?"

"You need monkeys? I don't have monkeys. I just grabbed a couple and walked away."

"It's money, Natsu! And that's stealing! You can get in serious trouble from that!"

"Ohh...no wonder why those dudes in weird clothes with swords were chasing me..."

"THEY WHAT?!"

"Yeah, but don't worry. I beat them up and threw them in the trash can. No problem!"

On instinct, she grabbed his hand and took off- leaving the **Dragon Slayer** to be dragged throughout the forest.

"Idiot!"

"What the heck did I do?!"

•••

His calm, levelheaded breathing stopped when he stole a stare at the growing demon before him. With its three, purple glowing, eyes, and its tree like structure- which was growing rapidly- it looked like a god who was ascending. Well ya' know, a god with one annoying freakin' voice.

" **AHAHA! I'M FREE! AHAHA**!"

Lucy trembled at the rather... (Let's say) irksome voice while Gray's eyes widened in shock, but he never let his guard down. Erza squinted her eyes at the beast before narrowing them, gearing up for their inevitable fight. Natsu felt an overwhelming sense of familiarity touch him as he kept his eyes glued his eyes to **Lullaby** for, what felt like, hours before plopping down on the ground, legs crossed. The Salamander then curled his fingers and thumb, on both hands, so it connected with the middle and ring finger. He pressed his newly formed 'binoculars' against his eyes and peeked through the holes, thinking he was looking at the **Sound Demon** in a whole new light.

Lucy's jaw dropped. _'Wh-what the heck is he doing_?!' She internally screamed, temporarily forgetting about **Lullaby** thanks to the pinkettes idiocy. Gray facepalmed, leaving a bright red hand print on his face. Erza looked down at her onyx eyed partner before sighing and patting his head.

"This is how he thinks." She said, mostly to Lucy- seeing as Gray already knew- and unknowingly (or knowingly?) answering her question.

Gray scoffed, expanding his hands and letting an icy aura surround them. "Pretty retarded way to think."

The hands that were 'binoculars' suddenly morphed into a tight fist and, inevitably, were set on fire. Natsu stood up and turned towards the maker mage, rage in his eyes.

"Care to repeat that stripper?!"

"Most definitely Ash Breath! Your way of thinking is retarded!"

"I'll show you ash, Ice Princess!" He charged at his dark haired rival, ready to smash him face into the ground but before the pain to the **Ice Maker** Mage could make it, Erza grabbed his scarf, preventing him from going any further.

He struggled as his rage intensified to the point where smoke was coming out of his ears, nose, and mouth, but Erza's strength never distinguished. In fact, she wasn't even paying attention; she was still glaring at the demon standing in her way.

"Natsu!" She yelled, eyes never leaving the monster.

The pinkette quit struggling and slouched, slowly turning his body so it was next to hers. His eyes moved to its sides, where his peripheral vision was, so he could see the battle ready redhead.

Erza let him go and the said redhead requipped into her **Black Wing Armor**. The dragon-like black wings with silver trimmings glistened against the, now rising, moon. Her long, scarlet hair was tied in a ponytail with two bangs sticking upwards. The breastplate she wore revealed a fair amount of the Titania's cleavage and belly with plates flanking her hips and reaching down to her waist guard.

"Fight later." She began. "We have bigger issues to attend to at the moment. If you don't comply I will be forced to punish you when this is over."

Trying his best not to tremble in fear, Natsu attempted to roll his eyes, but-

"Natsu..." Erza threatened.

He jumped up several feet high, his fear making him agile like a cat, so when he gracefully landed-he saluted.

"Aye Ma'am!"

She let him go and quickly replaced the pinkette she held in her hand with a sword. "Our mission is to take **Lullaby** down, understand?"

She received four answers.

"Aye!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"WHAT?!"

"I'll burn him to dust!"

"Alright then, let's go!" She jumped, thrusted her sword so it was extended in front of her head and flew, shouting battle cries. Natsu immediately followed, using his fire to propel himself in the air. Once close enough, he took hold of Erza's booted foot and grabbed. "Just hitchin' a ride! Don't mind me!"

Erza, used to this situation (as it happened all the time), allowed him to climb and they rushed toward the beast.

Gray crushed palm and it emitted a diamond shaped piece of ice. He tossed the said ice toward the demon, who was amused at their attempt to fight. It connected to the Demon from the **Book of Zeref** 's elbow.

" **HAHA! PUNY HUMANS! YOU THINK YOU COULD EVEN TRY TO DEFEAT THE GREAT LULLABY?! YOU MAKE ME LAUGH**!" He laughed as Erza landed on his hand. Natsu jumped off and aimed a **Fire Dragon's Sword Horn** straight for his head, only to be shot down by his over-sized finger. His fire stopped his fall, so he flew up and fought again.

"Yeah, yeah-shut up." Gray mumbled. He opened the palm that threw the ice and smashed it again, creating an explosion on **Lullaby's** elbow. The area around his arm created a snowy aura, and soon enough a trail of ice started at **Lullaby's** arm and made its way to them. As it went through the ground, Gray hopped on. He turned back to the blonde **Celestial Spirit** Mage.

"You comin'?" He asked, ignoring the quivering in her legs. She glared at him.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!"

He shrugged. "Maybe." His eyes wandered to Happy. "You in?"

The blue cat immediately jumped into his **X-Form** and aboard end the icy trail. "Aye sir!"

Extending his two fingers, Gray and Happy made their way to Lullaby, who was too preoccupied to notice the ice road.

Natsu landed roughly on his feet as he was, once again, swatted by the demons hand. Erza followed suite after seeing no plan or strategy appear in her mind. But then she thought about it.

Maybe they needed to improvise.

"Natsu!" She called out looking up to see Natsu not in his spot he used to be in, but in the air, attempting to take the monster down by himself, who laughed even more.

" **Again**? **You trying to kill yourself fool**?" _**'Interesting. I don't sense human in him. What could he be**_?'

Natsu smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "I know I haven't been able to hit you yet, but this time, I'm going to burn a hole right through your stupid chest!"

The laughing continued and it roared throughout the canyon. Natsu scowled at being laughed at. He hated it. Hated it beyond belief. It basically said to him that his abilities were not trusted. Many people made that mistake once, but soon enough they would end up in a prison cell with third degree burns...plus some cut marks, thanks to Erza's doing.

"Quit laughing you giant, walking piece of trash!" He used his jet to soar higher, until he several feet above and away from **Lullaby's** head. " **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR**!"

Fire exited his mouth and shot at the demon, twisting like a tornado before engulfing his head like Happy's mouth would do if he had a piece of fish. It crashed against his face, making the demon blind.

It's hand instinctively covered his eyes afterwards, the feeling of fire against his eyes burned. He soon felt a sudden pain in his mid-section. He positioned his tree like head so he was looking down just to see Gray, who had both of his hands together. A thick ice sword connected to them. He plunged the sword right in the demons stomach.

 **Lullaby** growled. "That merely tickled!" He lied. The single strike caused him severe damage, but he didn't want to show pain around his enemies.

"Tch..." Muttered Gray as he pulled his sword out of **Lullaby**. As he reconstructed his hand to make a canon, a blue foot suddenly jumped on his shoulder, making his balance nonexistent, and leapt off. Gray's face planted into dirt and when he emerged, he sent a heated glare toward Happy's back.

"Grr...stupid cat." He muttered under his breath.

 **Lullaby** raised his arms, connecting his hand and quickly brought them down, creating destruction. Trees flew in every which way, causing our heroes to flee. Natsu flew up, avoiding a smack down and went for the kill!

" **Fire Dragon's Talon**!"

The kick missed and he was forced upside down by gravity. Then the demon delivered another devastating swat, sending him into the trees.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled when she noticed her partner get shot down for the umpteenth time. He landed on his feet, to her relief.

"What?" He called, agitated. He kept going at that over grown tree but he never went down. No matter how much fire or how much he increased the heat, he would just be even more annoying. Even Gray got him! How could he not!

Erza growled, knowing that her plan was risky. Not because of Lullaby, but Natsu. He could literally burn down the whole forest and put its occupants and wild life in danger.

She sighed. It had to be done. Gray's abilities were trusted too but...Natsu was angry, so this could just as fast if it was the maker mage.

Besides, she worked better with fire.

"I give you permission! Go **Blaze**!"

He stayed planted, looking at the red head for a good thirty seconds. His staring caused a red tint to appear on her cheeks and her eyes to dart to the side. "Well?!"

Then he smiled. He was happy. Happy he could let loose.

He lit his whole body on fire, increasing every second until it reached the size of the tallest tree in the forest. It expanded until it circled around him, a tornado shield of fire you could call it.

His laughed echoed around the forest, even gaining the attention of **Lullaby**.

"HA! I finally get to take the weights off! I'm all fired up now!" He grabbed ahold of his jacket and ripped it off, throwing it to the side. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them back, revealing scarlet red irises. His flames increased in heat.

He lunged toward **Lullaby's** face, who could actually feel the power that was emitting from the **Dragon Slayer**. _**'So he's gotten a power boost**_?'

With angry eyes, Natsu thrusted his fist forward, exactly when he was in the demons face. " **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist**!"

The force of the punch sent the demon several yards back. His back was hunched and his hands cradled his head, trying to suck in the pain. " **ARGH! INSOLENT BUG! ILL CRUSH YOU**!"

Natsu smirked, tightening his fist. You could practically hear the excitement seeping out of him. "Why don't you come and-"

"Don't act like you're the only strong one, Natsu!" Said a voice several feet away from him. Gray stood on a thin building of ice. His bangs covered his eyes as he tightened his fist, an icy aura hugging him. He growled. Suddenly, a baseball bat made of ice appeared. It swung at the sound demon, connecting to its ribs, making him stumble back. As soon as he stopped, a giant ice mace smashed him from above, knocking him flat on his back.

"You're not stronger than me!" He yelled, finally flipping his bangs to reveal another pair of blood red orbs. His jacket long forgotten as he started to unknowingly unbuttoning his pants. He threw them to the side and they somehow fell on the newly transformed-back-to-regular-sized Happy, who was flying. The blockage of his vision made him scream and he crashed into the ground, near Lucy.

Natsu stared his rival down, as did the other. As the staring contest ensued, **Lullaby** stood up.

" **Damn human. Packs a punch**." He muttered. He spotted an unbroken tree by its feet and picked it up, attempting to throw it. Erza looked away from the rivals, to look at the demon. She narrowed her eyes at what she saw.

"Not on my watch!" She screamed, flying toward the monster. During the flight, she was engulfed in light. " **Requip**!"

Silver metal was then wrapped around her entire body. The upper part consisted of a small breastplate that was composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front which extends along her hips. Her biceps were covered by metal straps and her very large gauntlets sport feather-shaped plates at the edges. Her waist was circled by large, decorated plates reminiscent of feathers that lie on a long skirt. She wears a pair of plated boots which was hidden under her skirt, each sporting metal ornaments shaped like wings. She also wore a neck guard made of feather-like plates and a tiara with prominent metal wings. The armor also sports two pairs of large metal wings which adorn her back, composed of metal feathers which get longer and larger at the edges. { _ **Credit to wikia for that one peeps**_ }

Now in her **Heaven's Wheel Armor** , she continued her flight as **Lullaby** threw the giant tree. Easily gliding to the middle, she sliced in between it and it broke in two. One part rushing toward the red eyed rivals and the other toward the river.

They didn't even look. As if on instinct, they both raised their arms in a fist. The part-tree connected to the hands and smashed instantly. Not realizing what he was a part of, the pinkette smirked. "I'll show you I'm way ahead of you!"

"Let's find out!"

In a single jump, Natsu and Gray landed on the beast, who went on about "puny humans."

" **Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang**!"

" **Ice Make: Lance**!"

The two attacks combined and crashed against **Lullaby** , who yelled in agony. They sent him more spells, creating more pain. Lucy watched from a distance, amazement in her eyes.

"W-what happened to their eyes?" She asked, not knowing whether to be scared at the power the two men were showing or amazed.

Happy, who recovered from his fall, answered the question. "Well, one day a couple years ago, Natsu and Gray went on a mission together-"

Lucy: Willingly?!

Happy: Maybe

"Anyway, apparently they were fighting a guy who knew spells to transform the power of a Mage! They didn't go deep into it (I think because they never finished it) but they were hit with one of them and that is the result!"

The power radiating from the two was strong, so intense she could still feel the energy. She noticed Natsu roar but instead of shooting at **Lullaby** in a tornado like form, it came at him like a large vortex of fire, engulfing him whole. Gray was able to form twenty canons and fire them continuously; showing quantity over quality was nothing to mess with. **Lullaby** roared in pain. He couldn't take it anymore!

"Natsu calls his **Blaze** , while Gray calls his **Freeze**...they both have no imagination at all." The cat laughed, shaking his head.

"Why don't they use that during every mission?! That's something to fear!" She screamed.

"Well, Natsu's whipped by Erza...so yeah." He answered as if it was obvious. "And Gray was threatened by her."

" **ENOUGH**!"

In a sudden power burst, Natsu and Gray were suddenly blown off the demon, flying in different directions. Gray landed roughly next to Lucy, having to forcibly move many tree branches along the way, giving him minor cuts on his sides. Natsu on the other hand didn't have to worry about trees, but he did forget to catch himself, as the only thing he thought about was **Lullaby**. He landed on his back next to Erza, who attempted to catch him, but gave up upon seeing his uncaring face. He got up like nothing ever happened.

" **I'm done playing**! **You humans anger me**!" He roared, spreading his legs and squatting slightly. " **Hear my beautiful song of death**!"

They all prepared, covering their ears.

And then...

An ungodly, horrific, vile, disgusting, unearthly, and all the other synonyms for horrible (bad, I guess) pitch escaped from the demon. The mages removed their hands...only to want to put them back.

Natsu collapsed on Erza, who caught him. His eyes were shut tight and his hands covered his ears. His expression was one of pain.

"Erza! It hurts! Make it stop!" He whined.

Lullaby stopped playing, to the team's relief. " **What happened**?! **What happened to my son**?!" He screamed, looking down. Then he noticed the issue.

There were holes all around his body. The biggest being the one Gray did when he plunged his giant sword in his stomach but Natsu created more holes, his being the ones in his shoulder, thanks to his Sword Horn.

Lullaby was steaming. How dare they stop his song! They should be dead! He will make them perish, in the name of Zeref!

" **I will make you all suf** -" He was interrupted by a voice above him.

"I'm ending this NOW!" Natsu shouted, holding what seemed like a great ball of fire. **Lullaby** looked up, alerted.

" **How did you go up there so fast**?!"

And then he was dropped, revealing a certain blue haired fur-ball behind him, who winked.

"Thanks little buddy!"

"Aye sir!"

Natsu held the increasing ball forward, holding like in the 'Superman' position. His face looked crazy, like he was insane. Which he was.

He was a true psychopath. A **Fire Dragon Slaying** psychopath.

Erza could stand it though, so it was okay.

The fire that was the size of a tennis ball soon evolved into the size of fifty feet wide. Natsu's red eyes turned to slits, giving his psychopathic appearance an ever crazier edge.

Inches away from Lullaby's face was when he figured it out.

' _ **It's you**_!' Lullaby cried mentally. ' _ **I will accept my fate, only because it is you. Master E**_ -'

" **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**!"

The blast caused the proximity the go white, blinding everyone.

" **AAAAGH**!" "RRAAAAA!"

When the blindness from the blast disappeared, Erza smiled upon seeing Natsu. He held the flute of the demon in his right hand and held it high, all while jumping with a goofy smile on his face.

Finally, it was over.

•••

 _As Lucy dreams of her and her prince charming riding a 'tin horse', she begins to wonder if her dreams will ever become a reality. Often imagining what her life would be like if she wasn't so lonely. And when she finally joins Fairy Tail, she realizes she's not going to be alone anymore. Especially when Natsu, Gray and Erza take over her dreams. But when she wakes up from them...she realizes that's she's not dreaming and Natsu's eating her food, Gray's naked and Erza's eating her cake while staring at Natsu, lovingly. All in her house._

•••

 **Well that didn't take forever.**

 **Fight scenes are pretty tough for me (don't know why it took me five freakin months to write it tho). Anyway, now that that's over, hopefully updates will go by faster. No more of that five month wait bs. Sorry bout that.**

 **Later.**


	7. Stupid 2015 Flash

**Hey you smexy people!**

 **So I'm not going to stall or anything like that. I'm going to be blunt.**

 **This is getting remade.**

 **I really tried to continue what 2015 me tried to accomplish, but I realized he…I..we (Were?/ Are?) retarted. We basically just decided to write any random thing that has come to mind, and at the time it seemed like it would workout…but it didn't.**

 **So this is getting replaced by another story. I'm calling it Ire because anger is cool, and kind of Natsu's thing.**

 **Also, A Beach Palace Natsu was too much canon Natsu to me. At first. I wanted him to act like regular ol Natsu but people change, I change. So this fucker in Ire will be different from canon Natsu, smarter than canon Natsu, stronger than canon Natsu (yeah, I know a lot of you like that).**

 **Also (twice in a row. I might go for three!) Natsu's story has changed as well. Instead of saving her from the tower, he gets kidnapped and is forced to work in it. There he meets Erza and become friends and blah blah. I personally think it's going to be cool.**

 **Also (told you), I want to apologize for my dumb, incompetent 2015 self for doing something I simply cannot see going forward. So this new start, new Natsu will replace it.**

 **I hope you enjoy it, A Beach Palace fans. Again…my bad.**

 **It's a shame. I really liked this summary…oh well.**

 **(I wont delete the story because who knows, I might want to give it A Second Chance (haha..no? its funny cause I got a..a story called…yeah)**

 **Ire will be uploaded it…**

 **Now.**


End file.
